Every Day Is Exactly the Same
by Enigma0434
Summary: Weiss Schnee has lived everyday of her life planned out, organized, and controlled by her parents. But what happens when a rebellious new girl arrives at school, someone that can understand her life, opens up her world? This girl will show Weiss the freedom she desires and over time their friendship becomes something more. Not everyone though will be happy with their relationship..
1. Every Day Is Exactly the Same

_**Daily Schedule**_

 _ **Mornings;**_

-Wake up.

-Shower.

-Get dressed.

-Show Mother chosen clothing for the day.

-Change clothing.

-Show Mother new clothing.

-Eat breakfast (if time allows).

-Go to school.

 _ **School;**_

-Get needed books and supplies.

-Speak to Mr. Vasilias. (Turn down date request)

-"Talk" to friends.

-Go to class.

-Eat lunch.

-Finish classes.

-Fencing practice (Tuesday-Thursday).

 _ **Home;**_

-Report to Father on the day's activities.

-Study.

-Eat supper.

-More studying.

-Shower.

-Change into nightwear.

-Sleep.

 ***Repeat process the following day.***

Such is the day of one Weiss Schnee. No new experiences. No trips or nights out with her friends. No choices. The only thing out of her day that she enjoys is the moments alone and her fencing. They are the only times she can be herself and not who everyone wants her or expects her to be.

Her days are organized by her parents and watched by those close to her. Her life has been chosen for her for as long as she can remember. Everything from her clothes to her meals to the one person she is to spend her entire life wife. All have been decided for her by those who were meant to guide her, not control. Her life is like that of a machine with the only moments for rest are at the end of the day and shall be for the rest of her life.

Every day is exactly the same.


	2. Chapter 1-A Days Beginning

**Hello everyone! I am Enigma434. I have a new story that I hope all of you might enjoy. Compared to my other stories, this one will be a bit more angsty and have some more difficult points but I will eventually equal it out with some very nice moments.**

 **Warning: This chapter contains some demeaning terms/words for a person's sexuality, mentions or hints of abuse, and mentions of suicide.**

Weiss groaned with her face in the pillow as she moved around in the bed, really not wanting to get up for school. She really wasn't a morning person and considering that it was Monday, it was just worse. Her bed wasn't the most comfortable to sleep in no matter how much money it cost, which was a lot by the way, or what expert doctors recommended for her. It had white, Egyptian cotton bed sheets that had more thread count than what most people had in their bank accounts. Over that was a baby sky blue comforter etched with a giant snowflake symbol that represented her family crest along with several pillows that were designed to be perfect for her head. Overall, it should be like sleeping on a cloud but, that was the problem, it felt TOO perfect. It just felt…fake.

She reached over and fumbled around blindly until she finally got a hold of her phone and peeked an eye out just to be able to type in her password shut off the alarm. Finally getting it off, she turned over and let out a huff before sitting up and stretching her arms, cracking her neck in the process. She looked at her phone again and noticed that it was just an hour before she had to leave for school. Plenty of enough time to take a cold shower to wake her up and get dressed. Maybe she could grab a bagel before leaving as was already going to miss breakfast with her family, not that she wanted to eat with them anyways.

Swinging her legs over the edge of the bed, she stood up and made her way to the bathroom that was attached to her room. It was one of the few things she liked about her room besides her computer, the balcony leading outside, and the lock on her door to keep intruders from entering. She preferred her solitude, especially away from her family and the team of servants that roamed the halls. It wasn't that she hated her family, it was because constant need they seemed to feel to criticize literally everything about her life. Her friends, classes, grades, what clothes she wore, food she ate, pretty much everything was being analyzed and picked out for her by her parents. Even what she was going to do with her life after school was already predetermined the day she was born.

Slipping off her baby blue nightgown and panties, she turned on the shower and stepped inside. After a few seconds of shivering and getting used to the temperature, she grabbed her shampoo bottle and squeezed out the right amount of its contents into her hand. She lathered her long, snow-white locks with gentle care before moving on to the rest of her body. Her hair was one of the few things she liked about her body and what most people found the most striking about her figure. Her breasts were the most disappointing, as they weren't any bigger than a B cup, which was sad as every girl in her class had at least a C or bigger. Next was her small stature, as she was only a few inches over five feet tall and by far the smallest in her class. It was a known rule in school for no one to mock her size as the last guy who did so ended up on the ground with a broken nose and crushed nuts.

Deciding that she was clean enough she stepped out and dried herself off, making sure her hair was dry so that it wouldn't get her sick. She then made her way out to her dresser, wrapped in her towel, to choose her outfit for the day. Of course, she had to make sure it was up to standards for her mom and dad or else they would just make her come back up and change again.

She eventually decided on a white, sleeveless sundress that was decorated with black flower printings and a blue sash wrapped around her waist. To finish off the look was a pair of white high heels. Putting her hair up in her usual side ponytail that served as a simple 'f-you' to her mother and father, she then checked her phone and noticed that she had ten minutes left until she needed to leave and decided that a bagel did sound good on a Monday morning like this.

Stepping out into the long white halls that filled her home turning it into such a maze that guest usually needed a map in order to get where they were going. The house had eight guest rooms, a massive library filled with almost every book ever published, six bathrooms, a dining room, waiting room, living room, a couple studies, and foyer. Every inch of the house was a snowy white and decorated with vast amounts of art from famous painting, statues or sculptors, and various other expensive artwork from around the world that her mother bought on her many trips.

As she reached the curved white staircase that lead downstairs she could hear voices coming from the living room to the left. A quick listen showed that they belonged to her mother, Margaret Schnee, and her father, Jacques Schnee, and that whatever conversation they were having did not sound good. To avoid talking to them she moved to the right and silently walked to the kitchen where the one person in this household she actually had no problem talking with was busy working.

"Hello Miss Schnee." Klein smiled at her as he cleaned dishes.

"Morning Klein. How are you today?" she smiled back at him. Klein was the family's head butler but ever since a servant was caught stealing from the family, the number of employees went from dozens to barely even half a dozen. Leaving on Klein, the gardener, a few to do cleaning and laundry, and a few chefs. Klein had been employed by the Schnees ever since she had been born and since then he had been the only one who had been so kind and treated her as more than just a tool. If anyone was family to her, it was Klein. His brown eyes and matching scruffy mustache always brightened her day when mixed with a smile.

"I am doing well my dear. Do you want me to whip you up something for breakfast? Maybe some eggs or a fruit bowl?"

"No. Just a bagel will be fine for me." She made her way to a cabinet and pulled out a bag full of bagels and grabbed half of one. She then reached into the fridge and grabbed container of cream cheese and spread it around.

"Do you know what it is my parents are arguing about?" she asked before she took a bite. Klein stopped his movements as he cleaned a plate and she noticed that his face seemed…grim.

"Ah lass, it is about the recent protest against your fathers supposed inhuman treatment of animals at Schnee Industries. Last night there was a break in at one of the facilities that tested medical research that resulted in dozens of animals being freed but two security personnel were killed."

Weiss placed a hand over her mouth in shock. "Oh my god."

"Yes. Your father is wanting to hire more personnel for other facilities but your mother wants that money spent to increase security here. She believes that this group this, White Fang, might try and attack here to get your father to listen to their demands. So, begins the arguing."

Weiss hummed as she continued to eat. "I honestly think that while what they did was incredibly wrong and that they deserve justice. My father should just release listen to them and try and find a compromise. Either that or more trouble will follow."

"And that is why nobody but you are more fitting to take his place once he retires." Klein smiled as he walked to her and placed a kind hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you, Klein." She smiled back. She took a glance at the clock and noticed that it was a few minutes past her appointed time to leave. "Shit. I better get going or else I am going to be late."

"Take care child and have a good day."

"You as well."

Weiss made her way back to the foyer and almost made it away scot free until "Weiss." A deep voice filled with displeasure caused her to turn and notice her father and mother standing at the entryway to the living room. "You were about to leave without seeing us?"

Her father was wearing a suit, as usual, an uncomfortable white that matched his hair and mustache like the rest of the house with a black undershirt and tie. His white gloves and red handkerchief completed his wardrobe. Her mother wore a blue, sleeveless, thigh length business dress with a golden belt around her waist. The material the dress was made out of along with the belt was probably worth more than what some people made in a year but only the best for the wife of a billionaire CEO.

"I apologize father, mother. I was getting something to eat before going to school." Weiss said as she bowed her head slightly as to not meet her parent's eyes. It was a reflex really whenever she spoke to her parents. Something they worked into her tirelessly since she was a child. "If you will excuse me, I am going to be late." She was about to turn when her mother placed a hand on her shoulder but lacked the kindness Klein had when he did the same mere minutes ago.

"Hold child." Her mother turned her and looked her over to do her usual inspections of what Weiss would be wearing that day. The only time she had free from her mother's constant judgement was when she left for her monthly trips overseas whether it was China, Germany, or Italy. Even then, Weiss always dressed as if her mother was there regardless and it annoyed her to no end. Once she had finished her inspection, her mother used a firm finger to lift her chin until they were face to face and yet, Weiss till refused to meet her gaze.

"You outfit is…sufficient. You could use a little more makeup to cover up the disgusting bags you have under your eyes but you can do that on the drive to school." The older woman said.

"Yes mother."

"Good." Her mother took a step back and her father took a few steps as to take her place.

He placed his hands behind his back and looked at her with his icy blue eyes, a cold look that always chilled her spine. His look was always cold and calculating whether it was for business or personal affairs as each tied to the other. Though, business always won in the end.

"I want you to extend pleasantries with Mr. Vasilias today. He is a good boy and smart and would make a fine husband for you in the future. With such an event, we would be allowed access to their innovative designs for a sea mining drill and facilities in the Pacific." Jacques said with a stern voice leaving no argument to be held. "That and I am sure that with him at the helm of the company I am sure that we can do some remarkable things plus once you two are together, a fine heir to our family name could be sired."

"Yes father." Of course. That is all he sees her as. Just a tool to be used further his business and nothing else. Not as a daughter or as a loved one. No. Just a tool to grow his wallet and to further the family name.

"Good." Without another word or even a second glance, her parents left to do whatever it is they were going to do that day. Her father was most likely to work as her mother would be off on a spending spree of sorts thanks to the bottomless bank account courteous of the company.

Letting out a deep sigh, Weiss turned and left out the door, being very careful not to slam it no matter what her emotions said. Waiting for her was the usual white brand-new Rolls Royce and driver. It wasn't like any other car. Her father had it like any other vehicle he owed with armored plating, bullet resistant glass, inflatable tires, and a GPS tracking device just for precaution. Stepping inside, the seats were of fine brown leather and a glass panel separated her and the driver that was sound proof as to allow her some privacy. Without a word, the driver put the car in gear and drove around the small roundabout that sat in front of the home and down the long driveway before reaching the gates that opened before they even arrived.

Since they resided on the outskirts of Seattle, her drive to school was usually longer than what most kids would have to deal with. It just made her even more thankful that it was her final year of high school and that next year she would be in college and make sure that she had an apartment close to whatever university she was attending. She had already sent out her applications to ones all across the country and even a few in Europe but if she was being honest, she wasn't sure which she really wanted but whatever it was, it had to be far away from here.

It was a good half an hour before her driver pulled up in front of the school, Vale Academy. It was a private school and one of the few that lacked the uniform requirements that most did thanks to the headmaster firmly believing in individuality and that learning was more important than how students dressed. While she had been attending here for the past three years, she had only a few fond memories about this school and each were only because of her academics.

She thanked her driver and made her way into the school, her heels clicking on the pavement as she walked. Thankfully it was still relatively early in the school year so it was a warm and quiet day so the dress she wore didn't expose her to the usual chilly winds that Seattle was plagued with. Inside, her heels echoed along the walls as it was twenty minutes until classes started and most students didn't show up until ten till.

While she was in a hurry of being 'late', it was because she liked to be early and not being early enough qualified to her as of being late. If she prided herself on one thing it was that Weiss Schnee was never late. It was something she personally strode for and not because of her parents. The only time she was ever late was back in the sixth grade and her teachers were worried even though it was only five minutes after the bell. The cause was a flat tire on the outskirts of town that resulted in her father getting the inflatable tires and a professional driver.

When she finally arrived at her locker and started grabbing her books for class an unnerving voice and presence disturbed her peace.

"Hey Snow Angel. How are you this morning?" Said the most popular and handsome boy in the school, Neptune Vasilias as he leaned his shoulder in the locker next to Weiss. He was the captain of the school football team and the second richest kid, behind Weiss of course. Every girl wanted to date him and Weiss was lucky enough to be the target of his advances and everyone wanted to switch places with her. Something she would gladly do.

Weiss silently swallowed the small amount of bile that had built up in her throat and turned to the blue haired boy and smiled.

"Hello Neptune. I'm good. You?" Her eyes did a quick scan of his clothing and noted that he wore his usual casual suit with a black jacket with a white shirt underneath and black dress pants.

"I'm doing better now that I see you." He grinned. Weiss once again had to keep her fake smile up and resist the urge to vomit. It wasn't that she didn't hate him or think he wasn't handsome it was just that she wasn't interested. Nobody interested her and clearly people weren't getting the idea.

Just nodding and smiling in reply, Weiss went back to gathering her books and supplies for class but it seemed Neptune wasn't one to get a hint.

"Listen, I was wondering, do you want to get some dinner or something this Friday? We can take my families jet and go to San Francisco or somewhere to eat if you want. That or we could go see a movie or…"

Weiss held up a hand to top him and struggled to keep up the fake smile. "I thank you for the offer Neptune but I have to finish that project from Mrs. Peach and I am afraid that I will be busy that day." She made sure to keep her voice sincere and apologetic to keep him from getting too upset. "Maybe another time?"

While he was clearly upset about the whole thing he put on a small smile and nodded. "Sure. Maybe another time." He then removed himself from the locker and walked away allowing Weiss to take a deep breath in relief. Sadly, his spot was taken by another person that she was rather reluctant to talk to that day or any day for that matter. Her so called 'Best Friend', Cinder Fall.

"What did Neptune want?" the girl asked as she opened the locker that Neptune had been leaning on. Cinder was Weiss's 'Best Friend' since last year when she practically pushed herself into the position. Weiss knew that she had practically no friends and the ones she did have were barely even that. Her little group consisted of Cinder, Emerald, Mercury, Neptune, and Pyrrha with Pyrrha being the only one that Weiss really even thought of as a friend. The girl was kind and gentle and while the rest of the group thought of everyone else lesser and not even worth the time to talk to, Pyrrha was the exact opposite. The only reason she was a part of the group was that she was on the same fencing team as Cinder, Weiss, and Emerald and one of the top two besides Weiss who was captain.

"Oh, the usual. Asking me out on a date and trying to impress me with his family's money." Weiss stated as she shut her locker and started walking.

"Why don't you just go with him? Every girl wants in his pants except for you. What's the problem?" Cinder said as she hurried after Weiss.

"The problem is that I am busy with family business. With the recent problems with the White Fang increasing and the company taking hits, my father has had me under almost constant watch. That and classes have been difficult." Weiss lied. She was so far ahead of the curve that she could graduate right now with higher than a 4.0 GPA and go straight into college classes with ease. The reason why she didn't was that she had yet to decide on a school much to her father's displeasure.

"That is the same excuse you use every time he has asked. Are you simply not just interested?" Cinder wondered. She then stopped and grabbed Weiss's arm and looked at her in shock. "Are you a lesbian?" she asked with a fake gasp.

"What? No!" Weiss almost yelled. She was definitely not a lesbian. She herself had wondered that when she was younger but at the age of 17, she had realized that neither sex really appealed to her. She qualified herself as Asexual and was honestly okay with that. Less time worrying about relationships and more on important things.

"Oh, thank God." Cinder gasped out as she placed a hand on her chest. She chuckled. "That would be one hell of a social killer if you were. Remember what happened to that one girl that was outed as a dyke?"

Weiss nodded and internally felt sorrow for the poor girl. While she personally had no issues with people that liked the same-sex, others weren't so accepting. There was a girl named Penny that attended the school last year and was going to graduate to go on to MIT to get her engineering masters. She had even come up with her own robot design that was going to be the cornerstone of the entire industry but sadly, fate deemed otherwise.

Apparently, someone had hacked into her computer and found some rather, disconcerting, photos of her and another woman she had dated back at her old school and decided to publish them to Facebook. A few days later when the girl arrived at school she was assaulted by several students who never saw any punishment no matter what anyone said as their parents were too well connected. Penny and her family had moved away not much later but the damage was done. No matter what school she went to, the photos and the mockery always followed her and the chances of her going to MIT practically plummeted. Only a couple months after the incident did it finally end. The girl decided that a gun barrel to the head that she had stolen from her military father's safe was better than living with it all.

The pair continued to class and took their seats. Besides them in room was a couple of kids named Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren. Ren's parents had adopted Nora when she was young in South Korea when Nora's father and mother were killed in an incident involving an attack from the North. The two have been the best of friends since and moved to the U.S. just a few years ago. While they say they aren't 'together-together', mostly by Nora, the attraction between the pair is fairly obvious to everyone but the two of them. There is even a pool going on who will finally ask who out and by when. While they sat, Nora was busy drawing something on a piece of paper and talking randomly while Ren just sat there and from the way it looked, was taking a nap. How he could do that with her talking was beyond Weiss.

Once it got closer to the start of class did people finally start coming in and Weiss was more than thankful for it as she was getting tired of Cinders constant need to gossip. While it was interesting to know what was going on and part of the expected duties of the richest and one of the most popular kids in school, Weiss truly had no love for it. She felt it was something beneath her and that what people did outside of school or in school was none of her business. Only when it involved her did it really bring her any interest.

"Hello class." Ms. Goodwitch said as she entered the room dressed in her usual white button up blouse and purple skirt and her hair in the usual bun. She was by far the strictest teacher the school had and one of the best and for that she was Weiss's favorite.

"Hello Ms. Goodwitch." Everyone said, well, some said while most mumbled something inaudible.

"I hope you all had a good weekend and remembered to keep up your studies as today we have surprise pop quiz." This of course caused everyone to groan. Everyone except Weiss that is as she was more than prepared for whatever Ms. Goodwitch could throw out and the teacher knew it. It was a kind of game between the two of them, Goodwitch would up the difficulty of every quiz or homework assignment just to test her and Weiss would always ace them with perfection. It resulted in a grudging respect between teacher and student. "However, I would first like to introduce a new student we have with us this year." She then waved to the door for someone to enter. What Weiss saw surprised her.

A girl walked in and in one second, Weiss knew this girl would have a bit of a challenging time this year. She was probably six inches taller than her and had neck length onyx and crimson hair that was cut in an asymmetrical style that seemed to grow redder the closer they got to the tips. She had several piercings in her right ear and was wearing a pair of black, calf high combat boots with several buckles around it and with a red sole on the bottom. Up from there was a pair of black leggings that reached to the bottom of the red and black checkered mini skirt along her waist. Next was a low V-neck black graphic t-shirt that advertised a band that Weiss had never heard of. Something called, 'Five Finger Death Punch'?

Over the shirt was a small woman's black leather bikers jacket that had red lining on the inside and red on the edges of the collar and along the zipper that met and went around the bottom of the jacket. On the back Weiss could see a large red outlined image of a rose that was rather beautiful. Finally, completing the outfit was a long necklace that reached almost past the girl's chest that Weiss couldn't see well enough.

The one thing that really caught Weiss's attention though were the girl's eyes. They were silver and she had never before heard or seen silver eyes. To Weiss, she silently admitted to herself that they were breathtaking and felt her face heat up a little when the girl met her eyes as if scanning her but only for a moment before she looked away.

"Now everyone I would like you to meet our new student. She had recently moved her from California and I would you like to treat her with respect." Goodwitch watched them all like a hawk to see if any were willing to test her at the moment. "Good now dear, would you kindly introduce yourself?"

The girl looked at everyone for a sec and Weiss could tell that she was didn't really want to speak. Finally, the silver eyed woman took a deep breath and spoke with a high, yet, pleasant voice. "Hello. My name is…Ruby. Ruby Rose."

 **And that is it for now. I hope you all enjoyed it and I apologize if any of the written events or words caused you any discomfort. Some parts were difficult for me to write as I have some personal connections to some of the instances so I understand.**

 **If you have any questions or spot any mistakes that need to be fixed (FYI, unless its major I probably won't go and fix grammar mistakes, sorry) or if you think there are some points that I need to improve on please let me know.**

 **Once again, I hope you enjoyed it and please leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 2-The New Girl

**Warning: Demeaning words and terms about sexuality.**

As she stood in front of her brand-new classmates, Ruby knew that she wasn't going to have a good start exactly. Several just stared at her in confusion and others in disgust. Only couple just smiled at her but it still didn't change how she felt about it all. Just like Yang used to tell her "First impressions go a long way" so she just smiled and made a small wave to everyone once the teacher introduced her.

"Well Miss Rose, why don't you take the seat over there next to Miss Schnee. If you have any questions about what we are doing just ask her as she knows much on the subject." Her new teacher, Ms. Goodwitch, said as she pointed to an empty chair.

Ruby nodded and moved to take her place next to the girl known as Miss Schnee. When she had first walked in, she had instantly noticed the girl because of her own unique look. Now it wasn't like Ruby's such as in the matter she was dressed but because of her hair really. It was white and not just 'I'm growing old and losing my hair color' type white. No. It was a pure, snowy white that Ruby honesty thought had to be faked to get hair that white.

She placed her old worn out book bag on the floor next to her desk and took her seat. She crossed her arms and leaned back with her legs sticking straight out until they were underneath the chair in front but not enough to bother the occupant. Ms. Goodwitch had started handing out the quiz everyone was to take except for her as she had yet to know what exactly they were going over on the subject. She just sat patiently while she waited and soon enough started to fall asleep as time went by.

She was only asleep for maybe a few minutes before a hard slap startled her awake causing her to franticly look around only to see Ms. Goodwitch standing right next to her. The teacher's eyes were filled with furry as she started at Ruby with a hand on her hip and the other holding a ruler that was the source of the loud slap.

"Miss Rose. I know that it is your first day with us and that you were excused from taking the quiz today but that by no means that you can just take a nap in class. Now," she then walked back to her desk, grabbing a piece of paper and walked back. She then placed the paper onto the desk. "Since you were so keen to sleep, maybe taking the quiz wouldn't be so bad for you after all."

Ruby watched with a slight scowl on her face as Ms. Goodwitch walked back to her desk and then gazed over the quiz. _'Crap. I know none of this shit.'_

Ruby couldn't help but groan before lightly slamming her head onto the desk.

It wasn't until a half an hour later did the bell ring and Ruby had barely answered any of the questions. _'Well that is just great. First quiz I do at this school and I will probably fail it.'_ She grabbed her bag and whatever her belongings before heading out the door before anyone else. Once she reached her new locker she threw whatever she had in before slamming it shut, partly in anger and the other in annoyance before going to the lunch room.

Lunch. Her favorite period if you can count lunch as a period. As she walked, she started to think about how she came to this point in life, another new school, new city, and new people.

Ruby really hated being the new kid in school. It wasn't the whole thing about having to catch back up with assignments or deal with a new area. It was having to introduce herself to everyone and meet new people. Now, it wasn't that she hated people or anything it was just that people usually put her off by how she dressed and she was perfectly okay with that. Having to deal with relationships and all the drama that came with them was just way too much for her.

When she first started dressing like this back in her junior year she had to deal with the surprise looks on the faces of her friends and classmates. Her parents were of course hesitant to allow her to do such but she persisted and eventually caved much to their displeasure but they understood why she did so.

At first everyone thought it was just a faze but after a few months they finally accepted that this was the new her. Her former friends turned on her, her classmates bullied her, and her teachers started to ignore her even though she was by far the smartest kid in class even with her chosen style. After a few fights and suspensions, because of said fights, people finally learned to leave her alone and just let her be who she wants to be.

Those fights weren't because she was a bad person, far from it. She wanted to help people and while people were usually put off by her at first, she was actually a nice person and always had been. Her outfit didn't change that, it was just a way for her to express herself. Her sister never would've minded her change in fashion. Yang was always one who looked at a person's heart first instead of their looks and it was something that she herself had taken to heart.

She knew that she was starting to disappoint her parents and the fact that she had dropped a promising career in computer design to pursue her art and music was just a part of it. It wasn't that she just dropped it completely, it was more that she wanted to do more and be herself instead of what society wanted.

Maybe this time though things could be different. Maybe this time she can actually make some friends that will actually accept her. Hell, she would even settle for that Schnee girl.

She reached the lunch room and sighed after she saw that it was almost completely filled with almost every table been taken. _'Great. Just finding a table for myself will be just freaking fantastic.'_

She waited in line for what seemed like hours until she finally reached the front and grabbed her tray before looking down at the food in disappointment. Considering that she was so far in line all the decent food had been taken and all that was left was some cream corn, bread, some strange looking meatloaf that she thought moved for a second, and a carton of milk. The only enjoyment she could take was that there were a few cookies left for her to take.

She grabbed her food and started to maneuver between the dozens of tables that littered the cafeteria. As she was walking, she noticed the same familiar snowy white hair from class and saw that it was Weiss. She was sitting at a table full of guys and girls that were exceedingly well dressed and talking about things that Ruby could only guess was clothes, new cars, or the latest gossip. Weiss, it seemed didn't care much for it as she just rested her head in her palm with her elbow on the table while lazily picking at her food.

While she was too busy paying attention to Weiss, she failed to notice the foot that struck out of nowhere and tripped over it, her tray flying through the air. She hit the ground much to the laughter of everyone else in the cafeteria but it was drowned out by a high-pitched scream.

"Wow. A bit of a klutz there huh?" a boy with silver hair that sat at Weiss's table laughed.

"Yeah. Why don't you watching where you are going, bitch?" A girl with long black hair and ember eyes sneered as Ruby slowly pushed herself to her feet.

Standing up, she finally noticed where her food had disappeared to and where the scream had originated.

Sitting in her chair and covered in an assortment of food, was Weiss Schnee and if cream corn covered face had anything to say about it, she was incredibly furious. The food covered girl stood up from her seat, fist clenched to her sides as she looked at Ruby with baby blue eyes that could freeze hell over.

"Look what you did!" Weiss screamed at the top of her lungs.

"I-I-I'm sor…" Ruby tried to say.

"Sorry! You ruined my dress and just, just look at me! My hair!" Weiss took her hair in her and tired cleaning out the bits and pieces of food but stopped once she saw it was pointless. "You!" she then walked right in front of Ruby with a finger poking her in the chest. It was then that Ruby realized that she was several inches taller than the other girl. "You are going to pay for my dry cleaning and explain to my parents why my dress was ruined in the first place!"

"Like hell! I said I was sorry princess! It was an accident and it wouldn't have happened if someone hadn't tripped me in the first place!" Ruby yelled back.

It was then that the girl with black hair that was sitting next to Weiss decided to stand up. "Well maybe if you weren't such an ogling dyke and watched where you were going this wouldn't have happened." She said with a sneer and crossed her arms in front of her.

Ruby then got right up in her face until their noses touched. "What did you call me?" she said, grinding her teeth while trying to control her rage. She really didn't like being called things like bitch, hoe, or anything demining, especially dyke.

The girl chuckled. "You heard me. Dyke."

Ruby used both her arms and shoved the girl into the table behind her, almost causing her to fall if she didn't catch herself. She then got up back to her feet and shoved Ruby in return but not has hard only causing the redhead to stumble a bit. "You want to go bitch?!"

Their yelling match was starting to draw quit a crowed until finally Miss Goodwitch showed up after pushing her way through the crowd and looked at the pair. "What exactly is going on here?!"

"This idiotic dolt decided to throw all her food onto me and just look at me!" Weiss yelled.

"I said it was an accident!" Ruby yelled back. She then pointed at the unknown girl. "And then this chick decided to get in my face and call me all kinds of shit!"

"Well she was asking for it with how…" The girl started to say.

"Girls!" Goodwitch yelled with her hands held in front of her. "Calm down. Miss Schnee, you may go to the bathroom and clean up and Miss Fall you can go help her but I will be talking to you later. Miss Rose, I will like for you to come with me to the principal's office."

"But- "

"Now! Miss Rose." Her teacher said with a fierce stare.

Ruby sighed and nodded to her teacher before following her through the crowd. Before she did so though she passed by Weiss and muttered a small sorry to which the smaller woman just turned her head and refused to look at her. Ruby did however catch the smiles and smirks on the faces of everyone else at the table, including a blue haired boy that she had to guess was the once that tripped her by where he sat.

She continued to follow her teacher and passed through the halls until she reached the front of the school and entered the offices. Miss Goodwitch walked to a door label _Principal Ozpin_ and knocked.

"Come in." A voice said.

Goodwitch opened the door and walked in with Ruby following behind. She looked around the room and noticed that it was rather large for a principal. There were several bookcases full of books of all kinds and several shelves filled with an assortment of knickknacks. When she finally looked to the other end of the room she saw a large wooden desk with barely anything but a computer and a few papers on it and behind the desk was a large antique clock that made a clicking noise. Finally, sitting behind the desk was a man with tousled gray hair with a pair of classes. He wore a black suit with a green vest and had a coffee mug in his hand. Beside him, leaning against the desk was a black cane that Ruby had to guess that he must've had some injury of sorts to need such an item to help move around.

"Please take a seat." The man said with a gesture to the two cushioned chairs in front of the desk.

Ruby did as she was instructed and took a seat while Miss Goodwitch moved to stand next to the principal who took a sip of his mug before speaking.

"Now, do you know who I am Miss Rose?"

"Yes. You are Principal Ozpin."

"And might I ask why such a good and intelligent student such as yourself is sitting in my office?" He questioned her as he leaned forward and rested his rested his arms with clasped hands on the desk.

"I uh, kind of had an accident." Ruby mumbled as she nervously rubbed the back of her neck.

"What sort of accident?"

Ruby lowered her head before she spoke. "I might've dumped all of my food from the cafeteria onto someone." She said with a small wince while poking her index fingers together.

Ozpin raised an eyebrow and looked to Goodwitch. The older woman sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose above her glasses. "She dumped her food on Miss Schnee and then proceeded to shove Miss Fall."

"Ah." The principal said with a neutral expression.

"Hey! I said I was tripped! It was an accident and that Fall bitch was asking for it." Ruby yelled which was not a smart thing to do in a principal's office.

Ozpin held up his hand. "I am sure it was but that still doesn't excuse you for yelling and for shoving Miss Fall. Now, while I am sure it wasn't entirely your fault, you will still have to spend at least a few days' worth of detention as punishment."

"What?! Punishment?!" she yelled almost jumping from her seat.

"Yes. Now if you want a few more days you will stop yelling. Understand?" the principal said in a stern voice indicating no argument shall be made. Ruby nodded and calmly sat all the way back down in her chair. "You will go to Mr. Port's classroom at the end of the day and stay there for one hour unless he lets you go early."

"Yes sir." Ruby mumbled.

"Good. Now, I am sorry that you had to deal with this on your first day so I will hold off on calling your parents unless otherwise."

That was a silver lining. Ruby was sure that if her folks were to hear that she got detention on her first day she would get an earful and would probably be grounded for at least double of the detention. She was still getting the small hints and gestures from her mom to change her looks and studies and doubted that this would make anything better.

"Thank you, sir." She said with a small smile. Ozpin returned the smile and motioned with his hand that she may leave. With a nod and another apology, she headed out the door.

Taking a glance at her phone, she saw that her next class was more than half way over and so she decided to just wait it out until it was time for the next one. She headed towards the closest girl's bathroom and took the farthest stall. She put the lid down and took a seat, letting out a deep sigh.

"Fuck." She whispered and cupped her face in her hands. She had no way to explain why exactly she was staying an hour after class for the next few days to her parents without telling them it was for detention. She could lie and say it is for an assignment but then they are going to want to see the final grade once it is finished and that was a little impossible considering it is a lie.

She continued to try and think of different ways to explain to her parents when the door to the bathroom opened and a couple of girls entered giggling. Leaning over, she looked through the crack at the edge of the stall door and quickly recognized the two. Once was the black-haired girl that called her a bitch earlier and the other was a tan skinned girl with green hair that she also saw sitting at the same table right beside the other girl. She picked up her feet and rested the on the toilet seat with her arms wrapped around them and quieted her breathing as so that they didn't notice her.

"I got to say, that was one of the best 'Welcome to Vale' initiations we have ever done." The green haired one laughed. She was standing next to the other girl in front of the large window above the sinks and the pair started messing with their make-up and hair as they talked.

The dark-haired girl just laughed as she combed her hair, very keen on making it cover her left eye. "It was indeed, Emerald. If anything, that new girl will know her place by now and learn to stay away from us. Though if her shoving me was anything to go by I doubt it."

"Well she better or else we may have to pull out something different then Neptune just tripping her." Emerald said with a sigh.

"It was very clever for him but having it all fall on Weiss like that may put him in the dog house for some time. I wish that girl would just come to her senses and go out with him."

"Why don't you just ask him out, Cinder?"

"Because my dear." Cinder spoke as she looked at her friend in the mirror. "I don't get paid to be Weiss's "friend" by her parents", she made air quotes with the word friend, "to just steal her future boyfriend no matter how much Neptune turns me on."

Emerald just shrugged and started applying her lipstick. "You can always just have a few flings with him. Not like he would really care and Weiss is simply taking way too long for him to want to wait. A man does have needs."

"True. I honestly don't know what he sees in her in the first place. She is completely unlike us and never takes part in anything we do. Even when I told her how we were going to show that new girl her place she refused to take part in it, claiming that it was beneath her and that she had an image to uphold." Cinder scoffed and started zipping up her purse. "I swear that her parents are going to have to pay me more to keep this up if she keeps acting like that."

Emerald hummed. "Not like that will make a dent in their wallets. Hey, wait, I got an idea!" she shouted excitedly. "We can throw a part in a few weeks and try and get her and Neptune to hook up. Maybe after she finally gets some she will finally chill out and maybe her folks will give you a reward for getting them together."

Ruby watched as a smirk formed on Cinders face. "Now that my dear is a great idea. Now come on, we got work to do." And with that the pair left the bathroom, leaving Ruby alone.

After hearing those girls talk, she came to the conclusion that she really didn't like them. It surprised her how they talked about Weiss, their supposed friend, like that. She didn't know the girl very well and she may seem like a stuck-up bitch but she doubted that she deserved to be deceived like this. Before she could make a decision about what to do the bell rang and she realized that she was going to be late for her last class.

Quickly she jogged from the bathroom, grabbed her things from her locker, and headed for her class. She arrived just a few moments before the last bell and took a seat near the back with an exhausted breath.

Class was nothing special except for some history taught by a green, spikey haired teacher that clearly had too much coffee considering how he zoomed across the room. She noticed that Weiss was in it and decided that she would ignore how Weiss yelled at her earlier given the circumstances and would warn her about Cinder and the other girl. It is what her sister would want her to do and if anything, she might earn a friend in the process.

Once class was over, she headed to her locker and put a few things to work on in her bag for detention. She then took a quick look around to try and find Weiss. After a few moments, she spotted a familiar head of white hair with a ponytail bouncing along as she walked towards the school's front entrance. She took off after the girl, weaving between the crowds and was almost at the entrance before she stopped in place. She stomped a foot in anger as she watched as Cinder and a few other girls approached Weiss and start chatting her up.

' _Damnit. I can't talk to her while those bitches are around.'_

Ruby resolved to try tomorrow to warn her when she got a chance. Turning around, she made her way to detention and when she arrived she took a deep breath before opening the door. Inside she saw that she wasn't going to be alone and took notice to four other people sitting down along with who she guessed was her teacher who had a huge handlebar mustache and quietly napped in at his desk. She decided to take the desk in the back and ended up sitting behind a blonde-haired boy in a sweatshirt with Pumpkin Pete logo on the front.

Looking around she recognized that they were all a part of at least one or more of her classes. A boy and girl sat at a desk a few feet away from her, one had orange hair and wore a white t-shirt with a red heart with the word BOOP in the center along with a frilly pink skirt. The boy next to her wore a pair of white dress pants and green t-shirt, he had long black hair with a pink streak going down the back mixed in. The girl was talking ecstatically about something while the boy simply nodded his head and smiled but you could see that they were holding hands underneath the table.

The final person in the room was a girl with long black hair that had a purple bow tied on top. She wore a pair of black skinny jeans and purple t-shirt with a black vest over it and seemed to be in her own little world as she read a book on the table.

Breathing a deep sigh, Ruby leaned back in her chair and stretched out her arms with a groan. _'This is going to take forever.'_ She thought.

"Hey. You the new girl?" a voice asked.

Resting back in her seat, she looked ahead and saw that the blonde-haired guy sitting in front of her had turned around to face her. "Uh, yeah." She answered.

"I heard about what happened in the cafeteria between you and the Ice Queen."

Ruby groaned and cupped her face in her hands. "Yep. That was me and, wait, Ice Queen?" she questioned with a quizzical look.

The boy nodded. "Yeah. Weiss Schnee or better known as the schools resident Ice Queen considering how cold she is to everyone, even her friends."

"Don't blame her for that last one." Ruby muttered.

"Huh?"

"Nothing but yeah it was an accident. Someone tripped me and then that happened. I don't blame her for getting pissed at me but I could do without the few days of detention."

"That's why you are in here?" he said a little surprised.

"Yeah well that and pushing that Cinder bitch. Complete bullshit if you ask me." Ruby said as she crossed her arms on the table and rested her head on them.

"Definitely." He said with a smile. He then struck out his hand. "Jaune Arc. Rolls of the tongue and ladies love it."

Ruby took his hand and shook it lightly. "Ruby Rose. Nice to meet you and not my type."

Jaune snapped his fingers in a sigh. "Damn. All well, maybe we can be friends instead?"

Ruby smiled. "Yeah. I can use a friend after today."

' _Maybe today wasn't so bad after all.'_

 **Another chapter is done! I hope you all enjoyed it and I apologize for offending anyone with the warning above and hope that it doesn't dismay you from reading.**

 **This chapter was to get you all a peak into Ruby's life and I hope I did a good enough job. Please let me know if you see any mistakes that I can fix (unless its major I probably won't fix some grammar) but if you think there are things I can add or improve please let me know!**

 **Overall, I hope you enjoyed it and please REVIEW! They feed me.**


	4. Chapter 3-Is This My Life?

**Hello everyone and a new chapter is ready for you all! I am glad that many of you are enjoying the story and I hope that you continue to do so. This chapter will show you a bit more of Weiss's life and her relationship with her parents. Shout out by the way to SPQR and Gorsouul for reviewing and helping me with my stories and this chapter.**

 **Warning: Abuse is in this chapter.**

If Weiss bet that her day couldn't get any worse than it already had, she would lose that bet by a landslide. After being embarrassed by having a tray of disgusting food dropped on her by that new girl, Ruby Rose, she had to deal with the snickers and looks from everyone throughout the rest of the day. Thankfully, Cinder had a spare set of clothes in her gym locker just in case and while it was nice of her to let Weiss borrow them, she really didn't want to deal with the black-haired girls constant jokes about the event. Even though her opinion of the new girl was now much lower since she first saw her, she didn't appreciate Cinder and the others joke on her and the comments they made throughout the day. She was never one for practical jokes or the initiations the others made the new people go through, it seemed far too immature and just plain cruel.

After school, Cinder along with Emerald and a few others tried to get Weiss to hang out with them much to her distain but she refused saying that she was due home and had to properly clean herself after the days incident. While Cinder pressed on, saying that Neptune would be there and would be expecting her, she almost wanted to yell at the girl to leave her alone but her training as an heiress controlled her emotions and she once again politely declined. Cinder relented but Weiss could tell that she was not pleased and told her she would talk to her later.

Weiss then headed on home once her limousine arrived and when she got home, she flinched at what she saw. Standing in the foyer were her mother and father and they were not happy.

"Anything you would like to tell us about today young lady?" Her mother asked with venom in her voice.

"Just a small accident at school mother." Weiss answered, trying to keep her fear hidden.

Her mother then got right in front of her face and tightly grabbed her chin, forcing her to look her in the eye. "Don't lie to me you ungrateful brat." She then roughly threw Weiss's head to the side while letting go and leaning back with both hands on her hips as she looked at her. "Just look at what you are wearing. You look like you belong on the streets offering strangers favors for money." The older woman scoffed.

Weiss eyes were brimming in tears but she fought them back and resolved to not show any weakness in front of her parents. _'Schnees never show weakness'_ Her father taught her this without relent.

While her mother did have a point on her clothing, Weiss didn't have much of a choice in her wear. All Cinder had was a low-cut leather skirt with a zipper going up the side halfway along with a low-cut shirt that showed off a bit more cleavage than she would've like. Even if there wasn't much to show, she was getting the ogling looks and smirks from guys in her classes for the rest of her day. She had half a mind to believe that Cinder planned for the food to fall on her and brought these clothes just to spite her.

"Now, what happened?" Her father questioned with a firm voice.

Weiss looked down and held both her hands in front of her. "There, there was a new girl at school today and she ended up dumping all her food during lunch over me. According to her it was an accident and that someone tripped her."

"Ah, yes. A Miss Ruby Rose if I am not mistaken." The older man answered.

Weiss's head snapped up at the mention of the girl's name in surprise and watched him move to a table in the living room and pour himself a glass of scotch. "How do you know of her?" She asked.

Her mother let out a dry chuckle. "Why Weiss, do you think that we haven't looked up every one of your classmates just to make sure they actually belong at that school? We were told of a new student attending this year and so we had her looked up."

"That we did." The CEO walked back into the room, taking a drink of his scotch while looking at a file in his hand. "Ruby Rose. 17 from San Francisco, CA. Daughter of a Summer Rose and Taiyang Xiao Long and half-sister to a Yang Xiao Long. One of the top ten best students in the state and scored almost a perfect score on her ACTS last year. Gained first place in her schools engineering contest in both her freshman and sophomore year but did not participate the next due to personal reasons."

Weiss's was a little shocked that a girl that would dress like a street punk would be such a genius. You had to be a certain level of one in order to attend Vale anyways but with these qualifications it was quite amazing. Maybe she misjudged the girl by her looks. Her father's voice woke her from her thoughts.

"After learning more about her we deemed her unworthy to attend and not because of her grades but because of her…other record. Three accounts of arrest for reckless driving and one for damaging property, and one for assault. For such a genius, she just an equal amount of a trouble maker…"

"And don't get me started on how she dresses." Her mother said with distain and a look of disgust.

"So, after this I spoke to Ozpin and asked him to deny her entrance and do you know what the man said?" Jacques said before drinking the rest of his scotch. He moved to a nearby table and slammed the glass on the table causing her to flinch and looked at her with fury. "He said no! NO! That audacity of a man said no! To me! I told him that if she attends the school then I would retract my generous donations but he said that it made no difference. I then asked him how such a girl from a lower-class family could even afford to attend and he said that it was all payed for by an anonymous donator! Who would pay for such a girl is beyond me?" he said in a huff.

"Maybe she earned it from her low-life friends or stole it? Or even on the streets?" Her mom said with a shrug. "It didn't matter. She was to attend so we just decided to let it be for now since it wouldn't have much of an effect on you or at least that we hope. After this year you will be done with your schooling and hopefully married to Mr. Vasilias."

"But what about college? I thought I would be allowed to attend to further my education?!" Weiss questioned with seemingly renewed fury.

Both her parents looked at her with amusement. "Weiss dear, what point will it be to waste money sending you to college when there is no need for it? Your studies are only meant to further you in the eyes of the media as a perfect heiress until we found a suitor, after that it would not matter as he would take the reins of the company. Your sister took advantage of our generosity to attend college but instead joined up in the military behind our backs."

' _Winter.'_ Weiss sadly thought. Her older sister was her only friend growing up and protected her from her parents rather. She was originally the one named heiress while Weiss was to just be married off to someone to further the company's agenda but she would at least have a little more freedom. That was until several years ago when Winter sent her a letter telling her that she had joined the military and that she wouldn't be coming back. She had cried for days, calling out for her sister and over the years had no contact with her no matter how hard she tried to find her. Her sorrow slowly turned to rage for her sister's abandonment but it was nothing compared to her parents.

Just remembering the rage her parents felt at such a betrayal caused her back to flinch in remembrance of the pain. Her parents were careful though, making sure that the marks were in places that her clothes could easily cover. Afterwards, Klein was always there to comfort her and it wasn't until days later that she was named Heiress and Winter was disowned. The media ate up the announcement and her parents quickly pushed her in the spotlight at every chance for freedom was quickly extinguished.

"That reminds me, did you speak to Mr. Vasilias as I had asked?" Her father inquired as he refilled his glass.

"Yes, I spoke to him but I had to turn down his date request so I could have time to finish up this week's homework assignments." She answered in barely a whisper.

The older man looked at her, his jaw clenched in rage. He set his glass down. "Weiss. How many times have you used that excuse? It's always classes, homework, training, or anything you can think of. The only dates you have been on are the ones I have set up for you and even then, I have had word that you brushed them all off with zero interest. Do you have any idea of the benefits the company could have if our families were to merge?" He said with a clenched fist. "I have taken great steps to assure that such an event will occur and his father and I have spoken to great lengths about starting the merger between our two companies. We could already have started setting up the wedding if you had only stopped with your excuses!"

"I am sorry fa-" Weiss started to say but instead her head was sharply jolted to the left and her cheek burned with pain.

"Your apologies and excuses mean nothing!" Jacques yelled at her. He then used one hand to turn her head and pointed a finger in her face. "Now tomorrow you are going to speak to him and ask him out on a date. After that you will become his girlfriend, then his wife, and then the mother of his child." He then removed his hand and stood straighter, straightening his tie. "Now, go upstairs and begin your studies. Klein will bring you your meal later."

Without another word, her parents turned around and left her alone. Weiss then sprinted up the stairs to her room, shutting the door and jumping on her bed using the pillow to soak up her tears.

' _How can they do this to me? Their own daughter?'_ she thought as she cried. For a moment, her thoughts brought her to the idea of running away, doing what Winter did and escape but she knew that it would not work. The guards patrolling the grounds would spot her in an instant and even if she did leave the area, it was miles from the city.

She cried for what seemed like hours. Klein had arrived to deliver her meal earlier but she never answered the door, deciding that she wasn't in the mood for eating and simply ignored the man. It was moments later that she felt guilty for shunning who was possibly the only person that cared for her and wished that she had spoken to him.

After a few hours of just laying in bed, she decided that it would be best to take a shower and probably get some time in studying or else rue another incident with her parents. Taking off Cinder's slutty clothes and throwing them in the trash, she really didn't care if Cinder wanted them back or not, the black-haired girl has enough money to buy another set. She then made her way into the bathroom and turned on the shower, making sure that it was the perfect temp before stepping inside.

She let the water cascade down her body. She stood motionless underneath the shower head, ignoring the bristling heat the water caused and only concentrated on her thoughts.

Her first was about that new girl, Ruby Rose and how it still amazed her to some degree that a girl like that was so intelligent and was somehow spared her parents fire. If Principal Ozpin was so keen on keeping her there even against the wishes of one of the most powerful people on the planet. Even the idea of the girl having an anonymous donor got Weiss curious. Even after the day's events and knowing that she was not as she seemed, Weiss decided that it would be best to stay away from her or else she might have to deal with her parents again.

Her next thoughts were about Neptune and thoughts made her shiver even under the hot water. Just the idea of going out with him made her uncomfortable and the thought of marrying and having his child just made her…she couldn't describe the feeling. He was the most attractive and popular boy in school and her being his female opposite, it just made sense to most people that they should be together, but she just couldn't. She wished that he would just get the idea and go after someone else, anyone else but she knew that he wouldn't. She was Weiss Schnee and being with her meant the promise of being a part of one of the richest and most powerful families on the planet and no one could past that up. It is probably one of the reasons why she is how she is, unattracted to anyone, because she knew that any attraction to her was not for her but only for her body and for her family.

Deciding that she had washed long enough, she got out of the shower and started to clean off with a nearby towel. When she was finished, she wrapped the towel around her chest, covering up what little she had and used a hand to wipe away the fog that covered the mirror. She looked at herself. A hand reached up and gently touched the side of her face that her father slapped before flinching, the area was still tender. She was probably going to have a mark for a day or two and will be required to have to cover it up in the morning.

Once she left the bathroom, she dressed herself in her nightgown and headed to her laptop and started organizing her homework based on when it was due. Her first was a project in psychology that she was working on with Pyrrha and decided to give the redhead a video call on her computer and see if she was willing to get started.

The computer rang for a few minutes before the familiar mass of red hair attached to an equally familiar Pyrrha Nikos appeared on the screen. "Hello Weiss." She said with a smile. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Hello Pyrrha." Weiss said and returned the smile. "I was wondering if you had any time to go over our project."

"Sure. I was just about to start working on it actually and we can…" Pyrrha stopped talking and leaned closer to the computer screen and squinted her eyes. "Weiss, what happened to your cheek?"

Weiss instinctively moved her head so that her hair was coving the area in question. "I-I don't know what you are talking about."

"Weiss." The redhead said sternly. "What happened?"

"Nothing. Pyrrha, it's nothing." She lied.

Pyrrha took a deep breath and rubbed the side of her temples with her index fingers. "Fine don't tell me but you need to talk to somebody about what is going on. If not me then someone. You have friends Weiss."

Weiss let out a dry laugh. "Friends. Yeah. I have those in ample supply." She said as she wiped away a tear. "I am pretty sure that if given the chance anyone of my so called "friends" would throw me under the bus for a quick buck. Everyone besides you that is." That was true. Pyrrha had been her friend ever since they had met in middle school and while they weren't exactly close, Weiss did feel that the redhead was the closest friend she really had.

Pyrrha let a small, sad smile cross her face. "Maybe you should try and make better friends. How about that Ruby girl? She didn't see so bad."

"Even though she coated me with cream corn and terrible meatloaf?"

The redhead laughed. "I am positive it was an accident."

"It was."

Pyrrha raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Weiss let out a sigh. "Cinder and Emerald wanted to give her the "initiation" and tried to include me but I told them no. I didn't know what they were going to do or when but it doesn't surprise me what they did."

"Cinder always was a bit of a bitch."

"Yeah. A bit." Weiss said with a clear line of sarcasm. Both girls let out a laugh at that.

"Did you hear about that party she is throwing in a couple of weeks? Almost everyone is invited including you and me."

"I would rather not. Parties aren't really my thing, though I am sure that she will pressure me to go anyways."

Pyrrha nodded in understanding. "Yeah. They aren't mine either but it will probably be the last one until the next semester and so I figured I'd just go and get it over with. After that then I don't have to deal with Cinder and just go to college."

Weiss wanted to say, "at least you get to go to college" but held her tongue. She really didn't want to know what her parents would do if word got out about them not allowing her to attend college. "Where are you going by the way?"

"Well I got accepted to Princeton but I am honestly thinking about taking a year to study abroad in Europe, maybe Greece or Rome. I even thought about joining the military for a few years to travel and get some help paying for college."

"Why would you need help? With your family's money, I am sure that you can pay it off without any help."

"That's the thing though, I want to be able to do things on my own and not with my family's money. I want to make my mark on the world besides being a part of the great Nikos family."

' _If only I could do the same thing.'_ Weiss thought.

Pyrrha's family is very different from her own. With the redhead being their only child, her parents could give her their full attention when they weren't busy attending meetings or other events. Both her parents had competed in the Olympics several times and had their own share of medals and opened a chain of gyms across the country. Pyrrha herself had become relatively famous and won several events like her parents but unlike Weiss's own, they didn't push her to follow them in their footsteps and allowed her to pursue her own path. It made Weiss jealous of her old friend and wonder sometimes what her life would be like if her parents were like the redheads, caring and kind.

"Where are you going after school?" the redhead inquired.

"I am not sure yet." Weiss lied. "I have had many offers but I want to give myself more time to make a decision."

"Well no hurry Weiss, it is your life after all." Pyrrha smiled.

Weiss returned her smile but her thoughts betrayed the gesture and returned to the moments earlier with her parents. How they chose who she would marry, who she could be friends with and how they seemed to control everything surrounding her. Her life, was not her own.

' _If only it really was.'_

 **I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I apologize for the abuse as I hate for anyone to get treated as such, especially Weiss as she is my favorite RWBY character (hate me as much as you want). I also hope that you like the brief window into her and Pyrrha's friendship and I will probably show more of it in the future. Next chapter will be of Ruby and a small glimpse into her life.**

 **Let me know if you see any mistakes and please REVIEW!**

 **Oh, and one of my beta readers would like to comment on this chapter, SPQR; Nice to see Pyrrha, as nice as ever. the scene with Weiss's parents was honestly hard to read :("**


	5. Chapter 4-The Life of A Rose

**New Chapter Already? Well I am loving this story so I cant stop writing it! This chapter will give you a better look into Ruby's life so enjoy!**

Ruby awoke to a loud, and very annoying, banging on her bedroom door. "Ruby! Wake up! Breakfast is ready and if you don't hurry up you will be late for school!" Her father yelled.

"Yes dad!" She yelled back.

She groaned and wiped the sleep from her eyes as she sat up on her bed, letting the blanket that covered her fall off. She looked out the window and noticed that the sun was up and shining bright but the weather did call for rain later in the day so she would have to remember her umbrella.

Taking a look around her room, she realized that she seriously needed to clean it as all over the floor were piles of dirty clothes, some being mentionables that she would rather not have people see if anyone comes over that is. Plus, her 32in tv resting on a small stand across from her bed still running with the tv show _Arrow_ paused on Netflix since she had fallen asleep watching last night. She then looked over and frowned at seeing that her desk was covered in various mechanical parts and a few of them on the floor where they had fallen.

Being a girl that loved learning different things and being incredibly artistic, she was building her own tattoo gun. She had one of her own given to her by her Uncle Qrow in his own tattoo shop, one being a weave of rose vines with thorns going along her right arm from her shoulder and a small part of her back to the top of her hand. She got it after spending a week with him in Texas as a gift for her seventeenth birthday and once she got home and her parents found out, saying they were pissed was an understatement. It didn't matter to her though, what was done is done and her mother and father knew that arguing her had become rather pointless in recent years. Ruby Rose did what she wanted when she wanted, which tended to land her in a lot of trouble.

Her artistic side did not only range in wanting to make tattoos but to paintings and drawings as well. Covering her walls were dozens of different works of art that she had created herself from simple things such as the moon to other things like city sky lines from back in San Francisco. She always such talent ever since she held a crayon and it was something her parents loved about her, at first that is.

Shrugging and deciding to handle the mess later, she started stretching out her aching limbs and cracking her neck side to side. She then got up from her bed and heading to her dresser, almost tripping on one of her guitars as it laid on the floor. Besides her skills with a pencil or paintbrush she was great with music mainly writing songs, singing, and even playing the guitar, which resulted in her owning an acoustic guitar and a red and black electric one with her own rose symbol on it plus an amp sitting in the corner of her room.

The first was a gift from her parents when she turned fourteen and the latter was gift from Yang the following year which resulted in a rule that she could not play it when both her parents were home. Since Yang herself was skilled on the drum sets, they would play together on occasion whenever their parents weren't home. Over the years, that guitar Yang had gotten her become one of her most treasure belongings and it always helped her relax whenever she played it.

After a few years she had come quite skilled in playing and wished to start a career in music but her parents wanted her to pursue a more realistic career and use her skills in something like computer design. It was Yang that pushed her to follow her dream and her older sister made her promise to follow it regardless of what her parents said and that is what she did. While she did not have a band currently, she knew that all it meant was finding the right people.

Grabbing a set of clothes, she headed out of her room and towards the bathroom. Once she entered, she turned on the shower and proceeded to undress, shedding the black tank top and rose printed pajama pants she wore before heading inside.

Her shower was a short one considering how much time she had before needing to leave for school so a simple scrubbing and washing her long crimson locks was all that she could do before exiting. She looked in the mirror as she dried herself off and gazed at her body. Besides her naturally beautiful hair and the tattoo on her right arm, her body was not unlike that of other girls her age but she had been considered a super model by some. Her breast are a nicely sized C-cup that she took pride in considering how small she was only a couple years prior and the rest of her body was nicely toned thanks to running a few miles almost every day in the evening. Her looks, while odd in her usual clothing, did draw the attention of many boys and even some girls with several of each asking her out on occasion but, she personally preferred the later.

Yes, she, Ruby Rose, is a lesbian.

In her old home, people such as herself were fairly common and could be themselves out in the open without being ridiculed. Her parents however, were another story. Her mother was a very religious woman and believed that loving someone of the same gender was a sin and her father just saw it as against nature which is why she had kept her sexuality a secret, the only person to know of it being Yang who herself was bisexual. This furthered their bond even more and made Yang seem more of a motherly figure then her own actual one. It was Yang that she went to whenever she had problem whether it was personal or social and the blonde was always there to help her.

Now, besides a few kisses here and there from the occasional sleepover she had never had a girlfriend and only been out on a few dates. It wasn't that she wasn't interested in any girls but because none really captured her attention. Unlike her sister, who was one for the occasional fling, she was more of a romantic and preferred to wait for the right one whoever that may be.

Exiting the bathroom, dressed in a red t-shirt with a low neckline and designed with her symbol and a pair of black cargo pants, she headed back to her room, grabbed her necklace, phone, wallet, and keys before heading downstairs for breakfast.

Now, she was a very skilled and talented girl, seemingly good at everything she touched but that was not the case. Most of her artistic nature came from years of practice and help from people like Uncle Qrow and Yang while her academics came from pressure from her parents to excel. She hated school and was only doing well enough as of now just so she could graduate and keep her parents off her back. Though, the pressure from them to do better really got to her sometimes and it became evident after the first few times she had been arrested.

The first few times were from rage driving in her car, another was for vandalizing her schools most notorious bully Cardin Winchester's car with spray paint after he had some rather unwise words about her sister. Her last and most recent run in with the law was for getting in a fight with a classmate before the end of her junior year because the girl had decided to blackmail her with a picture of her kissing another girl. Thankfully the girl was an idiot and only had one copy on her phone so once Ruby had knocked her the fuck out she just deleted it. Her parents were not at all happy with either arrest but with her dad being a detective for the police department she was able to get off each arrest with no jail time.

As she reached downstairs, she walked into the dining room, the first thing she noticed was her father sitting at the edge of the table reading the newspaper and eating a plate of food. He was dressed in his usual brown suit minus the tie. His blonde hair and beard were messy as always. Her mother was sitting next to him and typing away at her computer. She herself was dressed in a woman's black suit. If Ruby wore the same thing, people probably could've mistaken them for twins they looked so much alike. Besides her longer hair and tattoo, she was the spitting image of her mother even though the older woman was several decades older it made Ruby feel a little better knowing that she will still look great when she got older.

As she entered, her father looked up from his paper and smiled at her. "Good morning Ruby."

"Morning dad."

Her mother pointed at the small island that rested between the dining area and the kitchen. "There is a plate of some food for you on the counter." She said only looking up from her laptop for a moment.

Ruby nodded. She walked to the counter and took her a seat on the few stools that rested next to it and started eating. It wasn't much of a breakfast with only a few slices of bacon and a handful of scrambled eggs. It is probably because her mother was too into her work to make a proper breakfast but that is how she usually is.

Her mother, Summer Rose wasn't always like this, so focused into her work. She used to be a caring mother, always looking after her children with the upmost care and did her best to provide for them. Things had changed the last few years and her mother had become lost in her job and only took an interest in her daughter's life when it involved her studies or getting into trouble. She was an accountant for a major business which is why they were forced to move to Seattle in the first place with her earning a promotion.

Her father, Taiyang Xiao Long was only a little better than his spouse. He was still caring and cared about what happened during his daughter's day but that seemed to be it. He would spend his days going to work and then returning late in the evening without a word before going to bed. The mornings and on his days off at times were the only moments where they could act a little like a father and daughter.

"So, how are you liking your new school so far? Make any friends?" her father asked before taking a sip of his coffee.

Ruby made a so-so gesture with her hand. "Kind of. I have spoken to a few of my classmates and they seem alright I suppose." She still had to keep it a secret that she was in detention for a few days and that is how she met the people in question. Her excuse was that she stayed later to catch up in her studies which her parents bought easily.

"Any boys that interest you yet?" Her mother asked with a raised eyebrow and looking at Ruby.

Ah yes. The other reason why her mom got interested in her social life. The older woman had found it strange that her daughter had never had a boyfriend and with the rest of her anti-social lifestyle, her mom was hoping that she would soon.

Ruby shook her head as she ate, ignoring the small glare her mom sent her before she went back to her work.

"Well good." Her dad said. "I only just started working at the SPD a few weeks ago and I would rather not have to lose it just yet for pulling a gun on some boy." He let out a small laugh while Ruby only smiled and rolled her eyes at his joke.

"I better get going." She said as she got up from her seat and placed the dirty dish in the sink. "See you guys later."

Her parents mumbled bye as she headed towards the front door and proceeded to put on her boots and opened the closet. She reached inside to grab her black bikers jacket but stopped a few inches away as her eyes landed on a yellow version of it with a large black, burning heart on the back of it. She reached for it for a moment before returning her hand to her own jacket and throwing it on. Grabbing her bookbag and umbrella she headed out the door of her home and towards her car.

Her car was another thing that she treasured. On the street, in front of her house was a black 1967 Impala with a blood red stripe going down the center. It was her pride and joy. She had gotten it for her sixteenth birthday at a cheap price and with her Uncle Qrow's help she fixed it up to near perfect condition.

The door creaking as she opened it, she got in the driver's seat, throwing her bookbag in the passenger and started it up, smiling as she listened to her sweetheart purr. Throwing the car into gear she headed out and towards the school.

Her family lived in the suburban part of the city and thanks to both her parents having well-paying jobs they could afford a nice two-story house. It had a spacious living room, dining room with enough space for a large family, a kitchen that would make almost any chef happy, along with an office for her mom, two bathrooms, and four bedrooms. The outside of the house was painted a light blue and included a large two-car garage for both her parent's vehicles. She had to keep her own outside along the curb just in case her father need to leave on an emergency instead of putting it in the driveway.

She arrived at school with minutes to spare and parked in the parking lot in the back that was allotted for students only. As she got out she heard a voice shout out to her from a distance.

"Hey! Ruby!" the voice said.

She looked around for a second before spotting a familiar pair she had met in detention earlier in the week. The girl, Nora, was standing next to her boyfriend, Ren, and waving to her excitedly. She waved back and walked up to the pair.

"Hey guys. What's going on?" she asked.

"Not much. We were waiting for Jaune to show up. He is usually almost late." Ren said with an arm wrapped around Nora.

"What about Blake?" Ruby inquired. Blake was the girl with the bow on in detention and while she was less talkative than Nora and Jaune, Ruby was able to strike up a conversation with her on her second day of detention. They both discovered they liked reading and played instruments with Blake's being a more bass. Ruby was happy that there was at least someone at the school with similar interest and at least dressed almost like her.

"She usually gets here early so she can spend some time in the library and to get to class before everyone else." Nora said.

"Ah. Well I better do the same so I can get a good seat. Bye."

She waved goodbye to the odd couple and headed to her first class of the day. Chemistry. With the school's way of scheduling with it being more college like, not every day held the same class and each class being almost two hours long. It was something she was going to get used to since her old school was more traditional but it at least meant more time to finish assignments.

Once she entered her classroom she stopped in her tracks as she noticed one of the rooms' other occupant. Sitting alone at a two-person table in the back of the room was one Weiss Schnee.

It was the first time Ruby had any chance to talk to the snowy-haired girl since the incident in the cafeteria besides the occasional glimpse in the school hallways. She still resolved to warn the girl about her two so called "friends" but realized the other day that the other girl would most likely regard her warning as a joke and not believe her. So instead, she would first try to get Weiss to forgive her and understand that the incident was all an accident and they try to earn the girl's trust. Ruby did understand that it was rather odd that she was willing to try and help a girl that she had never really met but she really didn't like bullies and for some reason or another, she could feel that she needed her help.

Making her decision she made her way through the tables and took a seat right next to Weiss. The sudden action surprised the icy girl as she was too interested in the chemistry book in front of her and she turned her gaze to Ruby with a sharp glare.

"What do you think you are doing?" Weiss said with venom in her voice.

"Sitting." Ruby answered with a shrug.

"Well can you sit somewhere else. I'd rather not have a repeat of other day if you don't mind." Weiss the turned her head back to the book and seemed intent on ignoring Ruby's presence.

Ruby let out a deep sigh and turned her body in her chair so that she was now fully facing Weiss. "Listen Weiss. What happened was an accident. I really didn't mean for that to happen. I was just distracted and someone tripped me which resulted in you being coved head to toe with disgusting school food. I am really, really, really sorry."

Weiss looked at her and didn't seem totally convinced so Ruby decided to use her secret weapon that was only used in emergencies. She leaned forward, put her hands together in a pleading motion, stuck out her bottom lip, and widen her eyes. Nobody could resist her puppy do look, not even Yang.

"Forgive me? Please?" she almost whimpered.

She slowly watched as Weiss's cold stare faltered and the heiress let out a sigh while pinching the bridge of her nose. "Fine. I forgive you." She said.

Ruby instantly smiled and pumped a fist slightly in the air with a small "yessssss."

"Now if you don't mind, I would like to get some studying done before class."

Ruby looked at her in confusion. "Study? Is there a test today?"

"No." the heiress stated. "I just like to get ahead if at all possible. There is no reason one should not be prepared and take advantage of provided information."

"Do you ever have fun?"

Weiss turned to Ruby, clearly not amused by the smile on the redhead's face. "Yes, I do but school is important and I'd rather not have my studies hampered if I can help it."

"Relax princess. You got to learn to enjoy life while you can. It's the only one you got and nobody else can control it but you." Ruby noticed that her words had an effect on the other girl as her usual neutral expression turned to one of sadness. "Hey, I'm sorry if I said something that made you uncomfortable." She then placed a hand on Weiss's shoulder, causing the girl to tense up before she removed.

"It's, it's fine." Weiss looked away from Ruby and returned to her book. Ruby was about to say something but noticed a large mass of classmates entering the room and class soon started after that.

The teacher, a Doctor Oobleck, didn't talk about anything important during class or nothing that Ruby really paid much attention. Her mind was taken up on how to continue trying to earn Weiss's friendship. Their earlier conversation was a decent start since Weiss forgave her and at least they had a clean slate. Now, the problem was on what the next step would be. She could try and tell Weiss straight up about Cinder but that wouldn't exactly work. Her next idea was to offer the girl a ride home as a kind gesture and hopefully get to know her a bit better during the trip. That one seemed best as her only other idea was to try and sit next to her at lunch before her other friends did but consider the chancing of that happening it was unlikely. Next thing she knew class was over and Weiss had left before she even had the chance to say anything to her.

The rest of the day was slow and none of her classes had Weiss in them but she was able to connect more with her new friends in a few of them. She found out that Nora was a member of the school's softball team and that Ren was a part-time chef at his family's local restaurant with Jaune but the blonde boy was only a busboy. Blake herself was an assistant at a small bookstore in the cities mall which made complete sense to Ruby considering how many books the girl seemed to have with her always.

At the end of the day, she said her goodbyes to her friends as she put her things away, turning down Nora's offer to hangout but made sure to promise the crazy girl the chance to hangout another time. She then made her way the school's back entrance and noticed a familiar head of white hair standing alone at the curb. Deciding to take a chance, Ruby headed out the doors and to speak to her hopeful-friend-to-be.

It was at that moment that nature decided to be a nuisance and a heavy set of rain started falling to the earth. Almost running, Ruby made it to Weiss's side and opened her umbrella, protecting the two of the from the rains on slot.

Weiss seem to notice the lack of rain falling on her and looked up, seeing the large black umbrella with red roses on it covering her. She then turned to see Ruby standing next to her with a smirk. "How's it going princess?"

"Ugh. What are you doing here?" the shorter girl asked.

"Well I was going to go to my car but I noticed you just standing here and it started raining so I figured that I would help with that. Was that wrong?"

Weiss sighed. "No."

"What are you doing just standing here anyways?"

"Waiting for my limo driver to show up. He is taking a lot longer than usual since he usually arrives before classes are over."

"Maybe he is having some car trouble." Ruby suggested.

Weiss let out a chuckle. "Doubtful. The limo was designed specifically to make sure no trouble happens such as a flat tire or any sort of engine trouble. Even if so, my family has more than one so he could always take a different one if needed."

"Ah. Must be nice being so fancy rich. To get anything you want."

"Yeah. Anything I want." Weiss whispered but Ruby didn't hear it.

"You know, you don't need to pretend with me."

"What do you mean?" Weiss questioned with a glare.

"I know that you act all high and mighty like almost the stereotypical rich girl but I can tell that it is all an act." Ruby grinned at the girl.

Weiss raised a finger to Ruby. "Why I-"

"Come on Weiss. I know about how what happened to me during lunch the other day was a part of Cinder's initiation and that you were completely against it. You even tried to get them to stop it so I know that at least you aren't a complete bitch."

Weiss remained silent as Ruby looked at her. Her head was down and her arms folded across her chest. It wasn't until Ruby was about to ask her what was wrong when she spoke in a whisper that the redhead could barely hear. "I'm sorry."

With those words, Ruby's smile widened and she wrapped an arm around the shorter girl's shoulders. "It's fine Weiss. In the end, I think you got it worse than I did anyways."

It was then that Ruby heard something that made her heart flutter. Weiss laughed. It was soft and gentle but it was true and sincere. Ruby turned to look at the snowy haired girl and noticed a smile on her face. A real smile. Not the fake ones she had seen on occasion whenever one of Weiss's "friends" made a joke or when she was simply trying to be polite. It was then that Ruby realized something that made her feel stupid for not seeing it earlier.

Weiss was incredibly beautiful. And the smile only made it truer.

At that moment, a white limo pulled out ahead of them. "Wow. I was expecting it to be made out of gold and diamonds." Ruby joked.

"Ha, Ha, Ha. As you can see I do have some simple taste." Weiss's voice was laced with sarcasm causing Ruby to laugh with Weiss joining her.

One the laughter died down, Ruby looked at Weiss and smiled. "You should smile more. It's really beautiful."

Her comment caused Weiss to blush, her cheeks almost matching Ruby's shirt. "Th-Thank you."

Weiss then moved to the limo and opened the door, with Ruby shutting it behind her. The redhead started to walk away but a voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Hey Ruby."

She turned and saw Weiss's head sticking out the window. "Thank you. And it was nice talking to you."

Ruby grinned. "No problem Weiss. Anything for a friend." Weiss returned the smile and the window rolled back up.

With a final wave, she watched the white limo drive off before heading to her car and getting inside. She smiled as she realized that her plan to become friends with Weiss was going rather well but what she was not expecting was to start to feel something else for the girl. It was then that she realized that she had missed a perfect opportunity.

' _God damnit. I should've asked for her phone number.'_

 **I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and if you see any mistakes or have any suggestions on how I can improve it or for future chapters please let me know!**

 **Thank you for reading and please REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 5-An Unwanted Date

**Prepare for hate and angst.**

Weiss stood in front of her mirror and sighed. On the outside, she was beautiful. She was dressed in a glimmering white dress that went down to her knees and had a light blue strap wrapped around her waist. The dress was strapless and showed a bit too much cleavage for her liking, even though there wasn't much to show in her opinion, but it was what her mother had chosen for her to wear.

Along her arms were a pair of white gloves that went up above her elbows as well as a diamond and gold encrusted bracelet on her right wrist that was probably worth a brand-new car. Her hair had been brush and left immaculate as it flowed freely down her back. The one thing that was of her choosing to wear that night was her necklace. It was a white snowflake with a small blue sapphire in the middle and was attached to a thin, gold chain that went down to her chest. It was a gift to her from her grandparents when she was very little and one of her most prized possessions.

She didn't remember her grandparents very much. They had passed away when she was little but what she did remember most was their smiles. They were ones of happiness and full of love.

Her grandmother and father always treated her like she was their princess and as if she was their own child. They loved her immensely and would always take her out and away from her parents whenever they could as they knew how "caring" they truly were. The necklace was a gift for her sixth birthday and the last before they passed in a car accident leaving the company to her father as a result. After that, her life was pushed quickly into studies and practices on how to be a proper lady and heiress while her father destroyed the image of the company her grandfather built. Accusations on animal cruelty, toxic dumping, blackmail and sabotaging his competitors, and even the conditions his works had to deal with on his oil platforms and mines across the world. To some her father was a great and powerful man but to others he was a monster.

She tried her best to keep the memory of her grandparents in her mind as she looked at herself. It made her smile and hide the true feelings she had on the inside. While she did look beautiful and happy on the outside, on the inside she was disgusted with herself. She felt like she was sick and only a second away from releasing the contents of her stomach in her bathroom but that wouldn't be very much considering she hadn't eaten much at all the past week. She had done the one thing she believed or rather hoped she would never have to do.

She agreed to a date with one Neptune Vasilias.

It was not her choice but her father's words and actions from the other day told her that she had no such thing and that a date was non-negotiable.

Weiss looked back to the mirror and checked over herself to make sure she looked perfect. Truthfully had finished her makeup and everything some time ago but was now simply buying time before her date.

Deciding to get it over with she headed to her door, stopping only to put on her pearly white heels, and headed out to meet her parents and "boyfriend". The word just in her mind made her uncomfortable.

When she had asked him personally for a date he wasn't even surprised and simply said that he knew she would want a piece of him eventually and that it simply took her sometime to come to her senses. Such words almost made her want to punch him in the face on the spot but her discipline and training in being polite held her in place and she simply respond with a smile and agreed with his words.

The next week leading up to their date was filled with terrible flirting from the blue haired boy as well as actions such as wrapping his arm around her waist possessively and even at times kissing her on the cheek. They hadn't even gone on date yet and the man was acting as if she belonged to him now.

As she walked down the halls of her home, her thoughts went to how everyone reacted to the news about her and Neptune's relationship. Some were as expected while others surprised her. Besides her parents being overall happy, which frightened her as seeing them smile was something rarely seen, everyone else was different.

Cinder and the rest of her so called "friends" expressed joy and celebrations at her new relationship. Cinder had decided to take dozens of pictures of her and Neptune as to preserve the memory of them first getting together and they were taken in different ways from a simple one-armed hug to him standing behind her and having his arms wrapped around her. Such a position made her extremely uncomfortable and only allowed it to happen for a moment before disengaging herself. Cinder wanted another of them kissing but that was were Weiss drew the line. She made the excuse that it was because she wanted to wait until after their first date and keep it romantic. They seemed to buy it or at least accept it. She knew that it wasn't going to last however and that it only bought her a small amount of time.

Deep down she knew that she would eventually have to kiss him, to pretend to love him, to share a bed with him, marry him, and at one point have his child. These thoughts made her shudder and the urge to vomit to increase, but, there was nothing she could do. It was her parents decree that she belong to him and she was too weak to disobey them. Such was the result of years of discipline and being held under her parent's thumb.

Only a few people seemed upset at her recent change in relationship status. One of them was Pyrrha as she knew how much Weiss despised Neptune and was merely disgusted at the thought of being with him. The redhead was shocked at the news and merely muttered small congratulations and a fake smile as they were amongst friends when it was announced. Afterwards, she took Weiss into the girl's bathroom and surprised her with a hug and an apology. It all surprised the heiress but soon enough she accepted the hug. Once it was over, she said nothing and just gave Pyrrha a smile and a thank you before leaving. It wasn't much but Weiss was happy that she had someone like Pyrrha as a friend.

The other person was Klein. When he found out, it wasn't much of a surprise to him as he knew what her parents were pushing on her and simply hugged her like Pyrrha had done. After that he muttered a dozen curses and words about her parents that would make even a sailor blush and then tried to make her favorite meal for her. She declined the offer, not feeling hungry at the time and so he spent the rest of the day trying to make her laugh or smile. To forget about her troubles if even for a moment. It worked for a time but like all good things, it had to come to an end as reality set in.

The last person that was upset at the news was a surprise. It was one Ruby Rose. After their talk a couple weeks ago, the new girl had taken an interesting standpoint of waiting with Weiss at the end of the day to try and get to know her better. Besides their few classes together, that was the only time they could talk really without Cinder or anyone else interrupting them. She had to explain to Ruby that they could talk and such but it would be best to do so only when nobody else was around or at least when any of her so-called friends were around them. Ruby surprisingly took it well and understood that they had to keep their friendship a secret.

It hurt her to do so as Weiss enjoyed the talks quite well considering how short they were. To give them some more time she had simply requested that her driver arrive later than usual claiming to have to spend time after school to work on a project. That wasn't a total lie as there was a project due for English class but she had finished it only days after it was assigned but her parents believed it nonetheless.

Talking with Ruby added a new experience to her day. The redhead would spend most of the time talking of course, going on and on about things like class assignments to how things were back home in San Francisco. Weiss would say a few words every now and then or ask a question but she really enjoyed having someone be genially interested in talking to her and not the rich and popular Schnee Industries Heiress. Ruby never asked her any questions about it or never seem interested in her money. The only time she ever even brought the subject up was when she asked her for a dollar so she could get an extra cookie at lunch.

When Ruby had found out about Neptune, she seemed genially upset. She had only been at the school for a few weeks and while she did know that Neptune was the most popular guy at school plus the man that tripped her on her first day, so she had the general idea that he wasn't the best of character.

It seemed that word had spread rather quickly and Weiss didn't even need to tell her. Instead, when she showed up for Chemistry and sat down she only muttered a small congrats and smile. After that, she acted as she usually did but Weiss could tell that something was missing. At first, she couldn't figure out what it was but after a while she realized that it was the way Ruby talked to her. It seemed as if she was conflicted about something but whenever Weiss asked her about it, the redhead would simply say that she had a lot on her mind and leave it at that.

They would still talk and hangout for a few minutes after school as usual but it was never the same. Not to Weiss but she just let it go. Her and Ruby weren't exactly best friends at the moment and didn't know each other all that well so she had to have faith that whatever was going on with the redhead, she would tell her in time.

When she finally reached the end of the hallway and near the edge of the steps, she stopped in her steps as she heard voices talking. After a moment of listening she recognized them as her mother and father as well as a third voice that took a second to identify as Neptune.

"This is a lovely home you have here Miss Schnee." Neptune said, his voice echoing in the foyer.

"Thank you Mr. Vasilias." Her mother said. "It is a pleasure to have you here. My daughter has been very excited for tonight."

"As am I and I feel very honored to be the one to do so."

"How are you parents doing, Mr. Vasilias?" Her father asked. Weiss could hear him making himself a drink as he spoke.

"Good sir. They speak very highly of you and are excited at the possibilities of your company and theirs merging."

"A possibility that is getting much, much closer now that you and Weiss are together."

"Yes sir."

Deciding that she had taken enough time, Weiss started to make her way down the curved steps, taking each step with precision, her hand on the railing and a face of no emotion. Her parents looked up at her as she walked. Her mother had a face of a proud parent but Weiss knew that it was anything other than that while her father's expression was that of a man wondering if his investment was about to pay off or if it was about to fail. His eyes were calculating as they watched her. The face of a business man, not the face of a father.

"Aw Weiss. You look beautiful my dear." Her mother said with a smile. Weiss returned the smile as she reached the bottom of the steps and walked to the trio.

"Mr. Vasilias." Weiss said as she smiled at her date. He was dressed in a fine black suit with a dark blue undershirt and white tie. He held a bouquet of flowers in his hands. A dozen red roses wrapped in plastic. _'Roses. Reminds me of Ruby.'_ Weiss thought. For a signal moment, her smile was genuine.

He handed the flowers to her. "Weiss. These are for you though they truly don't compare to your beauty." He said with a smile and wink.

Weiss took the flowers in her arms. "Thank you. They are beautiful."

Her mother then took the flowers from her and sniffed them. "The certainly are and smell amazing. I am going to have these put in some water." She then walked off, to find a butler or maid Weiss imagined.

Her father then walked closer and placed a hand on her back, sending a chill down her spine and started to push her closer to Neptune. "I certainly hope that she lives up to your expectations and that you have a good night Mr. Vasilias. I am hoping that this could be the start of a beautiful union between our families."

Weiss almost wanted to cry at her father's words. To him, she was nothing more than a trophy to give away to whomever can offer him the most. Deep down, she felt as if she was nothing more than am overly expensive prostitute and if his words meant anything, in his mind she basically was.

Neptune nodded and wrapped an arm around Weiss's waist before leading her out the door. Outside was a black limo with his family's seal on it. The driver opened the door and Neptune lead her inside.

"I hope you like this. I wanted to go all out for our date." He smiled at her. He then reached over and grabbed a bottle of champagne and a couple glasses. "I even got my parents to allow me a bottle or two just for tonight to calm our nerves. I don't know about you but I can really use one." He said as he filled the glasses and handed one to her.

She took it without hesitating and drank the entire thing as Neptune watched with a raised eyebrow. "Okay. Guess you needed it more than me." He chuckled and refilled her glass which she took and took a simple sip. "So, you been looking forward to tonight?"

Weiss took another sip and smiled at him with a small nod. "Yes, I have been. I am certain that you will be the perfect gentleman tonight."

"I will." He smiled and moved closer to her, an arm around her waist and another on her leg. "I have been looking forward to tonight as well."

Weiss looked away from him and moved his hand off her. "I think we should keep this less intimate tonight or else we may get out of hand." She turned to him and put on her best fake smile.

"Of course." He smiled back.

She spent the rest of the trip trying to keep Neptune at an arms-length. It wasn't long until they arrived at their destination, a restaurant with some fancy French name that he probably thought would impress her. He led her inside and after a few moments a waiter led them to their table.

The rest of the date was spent with eating overly priced and small portion food, Neptune talking about himself in detail from his childhood to conquering his fear of water to his plans after school. It seemed that he planned to take over his father's business but mentioned that once they were to be married he would become the new CEO of her own families. If her grandfather could see her now he would be hoping out of his grave, beat both Neptune and her father senseless and put her in charge of the company.

But, that wasn't going to happen.

Weiss was about to excuse herself to the ladies' room when a familiar presence walked to their table.

"Hey guys. Funny running into you two here." Cinder said as she stood next to the table. She was dressed in a red dress that when down to her calf and had a golden dragon decorated on the side.

"Yeah. What are the odds? Who you here with?" Weiss questioned before taking a drink of wine. Being rich and apart of one of the world's most powerful families did have some benefits after all.

"Emerald and Mercury. It was going to be me and this guy I met but he canceled on me so it is just the three of us. How is your evening going so far?" she said as she looked at Neptune and ran a hand along his arm.

"Great. Just enjoying some time with my snow angel, you know?" Neptune answered with a smirk as he looks Cinder in the eyes.

Cinder hummed in agreement before turning her fiery gaze to Weiss. "How about you Weiss? You enjoying your evening with Mr. Handsome?"

Weiss smiled and nodded. "Of course. There is no place I would rather be tonight than by his side."

"Great." Cinder said with a wide grin. "Well I will leave you two to it." She took a step away before looking back at them. "Oh. You guys remember that party I was going to throw this week? Well I am going to have to postpone it for another month as my parents had to move their vacation since my little sister had that accident last week. They want to make sure she is okay before they go but if you ask me they can take that little mute with them when they go. Be better for me anyways." She spoke the last words with a growl before returning to her usual self. "So, we will be having next month and I will be sure to have everything ready. Enjoy your night lovebirds."

"Bye." Both Neptune and Weiss said as Cinder walked away.

Besides Cinder's interruption, their date was about the same as it was before. Every second with Neptune just seemed like another second that Weiss wished she could be anywhere but there. Once they got done with their desserts and back into the limo, Neptune wanted to go to a nightclub to finish up the night as he was going to meet up with Sun and some of his other friends but Weiss argued that it would be best for her to go home as it was getting late and she had to spend time working on her studies.

Neptune was upset but relented, ordering the driver to return to the Schnee Manor. They arrived after spending the last of the trip talking about classes or about an apparent football game that Neptune apparently won single handedly which Weiss knew he was exaggerating since she herself had been in attendance for the game.

The driver let them out of the car and just like a gentleman, Neptune took her by the arm and led her to the front door.

"So, I had a really great time tonight." He said.

"As did I." Weiss lied with a small smile.

"We can do it again next week. Maybe this time we can just go straight for the nightclub." He laughed.

"Maybe we can."

Neptune took a step closer and Weiss watched as he puckered his lips and moved his head towards her. This was the one part of the date that she was not looking forward to. Her first kiss and it was to be stolen by him. She knew that she was to kiss him and that if she didn't he would be upset and her parents would probably find out somehow and yell at her for it. She tried to come up with an excuse, a reason as to why they should still wait but couldn't. It was expected of her to kiss him. She had no choice.

She leaned closer, puckering her lips as she did but at the last moment her body took control and her head moved causing Neptune's lips to only make contact with her cheek. Her move surprised him just as it did her but silently she was thankful.

"Goodnight Mr. Vasilias." Weiss muttered before opening the door and then closing it behind her, not allowing him to get a word in or even try for another kiss. She was about to sigh in relief but the sound of someone clearing their throat caught her attention.

Sitting in a chair in the living room several feet from her was her father. "How did it go?"

"It went well." She said as she approached him.

"Hmm. Good. I have big plans with Mr. Vasilias. His role in the company and as a part of this family so I trust that you know not to mess this up. Understand?"

"Yes father." Weiss said with her head down and hands clasped in front of her.

The older man stood from his chair and looked at her as he fixed his suit. "Good. I will begin plans with his father about your future engagement and marriage to him after this school year is over."

And without another word, the man that was meant to be her father had already decided her future and walked away.

She watched him as he walked and when he was out of view she slowly started to make her way up the stairs and towards her room. It was late at night and the halls of the manor were dark and empty. A chill could be felt but Weiss didn't care. Not anymore.

She reached her room and started to undress, kicking off her shoes and unzipping the dress from her body before stepping out of her undergarments. After that she headed to the bathroom and started up the shower with the intent of cleaning her body of the disgust the night has brought.

As she let the hot water cascade down her body, her thoughts went to her future. The path her parents had chosen for her.

She would be married to Neptune, probably have a kid or two that she would rarely get to see as she would be too busy filling the role of a proper wife. Having dinners or tea parties with the other wives of Neptune's business partners or trying to secure ties to other companies whether with her words or her body. That was how her father had secured so much power since he took control of the company and if anything, it would be expected of her as well. Just the very thought of having to sleep with older men just to further the goals of the company made her just want to die.

It wouldn't be the first time the thought had crossed her mind. She could simply end it all and never have to deal with her family and their expectations of her ever again. All it would take would be a simple cut of a knife or maybe take some pills from her parent's medicine cabinet.

But, she couldn't do it. She was afraid.

She was thankful for the shower as it drowned out her tears. Weiss sat on the end of the bathtub with her arms wrapped around her legs and knees against her chest as she cried. She didn't want that life. She wanted her own life.

Her heart turned for comfort from her thoughts. She tried to think about her grandparents but it did not help. She thought of Pyrrha, then Klein, even her sister Winter as she cried but nothing helped. It seemed that nothing will.

As she sat there, the water turning cold after running for so long, she thought back to a conversation that she had with her mother earlier that day, before the date.

 _A knock startled her from her thoughts. "Weiss." A voice said as the door opened. She turned her head and was surprised to see her mother standing before her. "I see that the dress fits perfectly. I am sure that Mr. Vasilias will be most impressed tonight."_

" _I am sure." Weiss said with no emotion._

 _Her mother seemed to pick up on this and let out a sigh. She moved to stand behind Weiss who looked at her in the mirror. "I know that this isn't exactly what you wanted in life Weiss. I know that you wanted to go to college and follow whatever dream you have but you cannot."_

" _And why is that? Why am I meant to just be some trophy wife to a man I do not love?"_

" _Because it is what we have decided!" Her mother said, her eyes widen in anger. "Do you think that I married your father because I love him? No, I did not and neither did he feel the same. It was a simple union that benefited us both just as your life with Mr. Vasilias will be. Your life will be one where you can live in comfort and avoid the troubles of the real word. This relationship with Neptune will not just be beneficial for the company and the family name but for you as well. It will be difficult and there will be things asked of you that you will hate yourself for doing but it will be worth it."_

" _And if I refuse?" Weiss questioned._

 _A rough hand grabbed her face and she was now staring her mother in the eyes. "Then you will not like the consequences my dear daughter." She then removed her hand and headed towards the door, stopping as she opened. "Clean yourself up and fix your make-up. I will not have your ruining this for us simply because you could not look even partly decent."_

And with that her mother left, yet her words remained, even throughout the night. She understood what her mother wanted for her, but, it wasn't a life for her. Her mother was afraid of the world and was willing to sell her soul to escape it but not her. She wanted to be free. To make her own decisions and live with the consequences just like everyone else. She didn't want to be Weiss Schnee. She just wanted to be Weiss.

Weiss realized she needed to do something. Something to escape this life chosen for her. She thought for a moment before an idea struck her.

In a few months, she would be eighteen years old. A legal adult in the eyes of the world and allowed to make her own choices. At the end of the school year, she would escape and go to any college that would take her. She was smart enough and knew that she would get almost any scholarship she would apply for which would allow her to survive without her parent's money. Afterwards she could make a life for herself, no longer under her parents control. A life without the duties of being a Schnee.

She smiled at the idea of living free from her family. But for now, she will have to play along until the moment presented itself to escape.

 **I hope you all enjoyed the new chapter. Weiss is getting a little rebellious now huh? Well now she has a plan to escape her over-controlling parents and finally have a life of her own but well, do plans always go as the expect? Who knows?**

 **Next chapter will involve further fanning of the flames for Ruby and Weiss and will offer a better look into the life of our redhead. Maybe I will finally introduce Yang? Again, who knows?**

 **And for those who are reading my other stories, I will hopefully have something soon for you, especially for A Little WhiteRose. If not tonight or tomorrow then it won't be until next Friday as I will be losing my WIFI for about a week as I only recently started a new job and was unable to pay the bill (hate being an adult sometimes). I am sorry for not updating my other stories more often and only concentrating on this one but don't worry! The next chapter of A Little WhiteRose will be a big one and filled with lethal amounts of fluff!**


	7. Chapter 6-A Rose's Plan

**New chapter? What magic is this? Somehow, I was able to start writing and get this going. I hope you all enjoy and I will try to publish more often but no promises. Life has been haywire but things have been finally going better….for now at least.**

 **Warning; Mentions of suicide.**

Ruby let out a groan as the sunlight filled into her room and over her face. She pulled the blanket up over her face to block out the light and turned around in her bed. A few moments later she was about to fall asleep when her alarm went off causing her to groan once again, this one more in frustration than annoyance. She really didn't want to go to school today or deal with her parents.

Her parents.

Her eyes suddenly shot open and hopped out of bed, tossing the covers to the edge of the bed in the process before opening her door and sticking her head out.

"Mom?! Dad?!" she yelled in the house. She listened for a bit before looking from one end of the hallway to the next. A big grin spread on her face, "Yessssssss!" she exclaimed with glee and a fist pump in the air before tucking it into her side.

Her parents were both gone for the next two days as they had gone on a trip back to San Francisco to visit a few friends. This left Ruby all alone and the redhead could not be more excited. While her parents, mostly her mom, had stated that by no reason was she allowed to throw any sort of party or invite any boys over, but _,_ the woman said nothing about inviting just one friend over. A female friend that is or at least one that she hoped would become her friend.

While her and Weiss weren't exactly "friends", Ruby was willing to try and change that. After their small talk after school one day, they had a few conversations during class as well as before and after school while the shorter girl waited for her ride.

For instance, day a few days after her and Neptune started dating, Weiss seemed very upset about something during science class and no matter what Ruby did the girl did not want to talk about it. She tried making funny faces or a few jokes but nothing worked. Finally, inspiration struck her so she opened up her notebook to a blank page and got to work. A few minutes later she passed Weiss a note with a large smiley face with its tongue sticking out and watched as the girl sighed before opening it up. Next thing Ruby knew, Weiss was trying to hold back her laughter of the crude drawing of Neptune with a trident shoved a certain place while acting like a monkey. After that, she would send the shorter girl a drawing or two to help her feel better whenever she was upset.

It was nice. She tried to get the girl to open up but besides the occasion chuckle or small smile, she remained her usual cold self. Then when she started dating Neptune, she grew even colder, barely saying a word to her. Ruby knew that she needed to change that and she believed she was the one to do it.

To some, it would be a bit weird for someone like her to try so hard to become friends with a person like Weiss. To Ruby though, Weiss wasn't as she seemed and deep down was a kind and caring person. She seemed like someone that needed help and Ruby wanted to help her. And Ruby would be lying if she said she didn't find the snowy-haired girl cute.

Ruby went back into her room and rummaged through her dresser to find a suitable outfit that might gain Weiss's attention and allow her to break through the so called "Ice Queen's" frozen wall. She usually didn't care about her appearance nor did she care about what people thought but she really wanted to get Weiss's attention and show the girl that she is more than some punk-girl.

She pulled out several different outfits and laid them on her bed. One of the outfits was a red dress with a black sash over the waist and black netting over the shoulders and above the chest. She wondered why in the world she had such a dress in the first place considering it wasn't something she would usually wear. Then she remembered how her mom bought it for her when she tried setting her up with a date with the son of some coworker. Ruby of course refused no matter how much her mother pushed her to go and willingly got arrested just to avoid it. Looking at the dress, she thought about wearing it but realized that it was a bit much and while she did want to get the snowy-haired girl's attention and show a new side of herself, she knew that the dress wasn't the way to go.

Originally, she was just going to wear something close to what she usually wore but her usual choice in clothing tended to push people away, not gain their attention. _'This is going to be a lot harder than I thought.'_ Ruby thought as she bit on the tip of her fingernail. For the next hour, she tried on outfit after outfit, trying to figure out what would say the best thing. From a pink blouse that she only got after her mom nagged her to wear something other than red or black to a crappy t-shirt with an old meme on the front.

She eventually decided on a nice new pair of black skinny jeans with a rose symbol on one of the back pockets that fit her body perfectly and a red long-sleeve wool shirt that had a single black stripe going around the center. Before she was finished however she even through on a light amount of red lipstick and a few dabs of makeup on to help. With her outfit on, her hair put up in a nice ponytail, and a pair of red converse shoes, Ruby checked herself out in the mirror one last time before nodding in approval.

Grabbing her bookbag, wallet, and phone, she headed downstairs with a spring in each step and smile on her face. If her parents saw her dressed as she was and looking so cheerful they would definitely have questions to why or to who it was she was trying to impress. She wasn't trying to impress anyone, or at least that is what she told herself.

With a quick grab of her jacket and keys she headed out the door to her trusty Impala and drove off to school, eager for once in her life to go to such a place.

When she arrived, she realized that her eagerness was a little much as she was one of the first students to arrive as there were only a few cars in the student parking lot. Getting out, she headed up the stairs and inside to see only a few people sitting in the cafeteria, thankfully though she had at least one familiar face sitting in the room.

"Hey Blake." Ruby said with a smile as she took a seat by her friend. Blake was, as usual, reading a book. Ruby believed that the girl never went anywhere without one and basically had a library at home filled with all various kinds. On her second day of detention, thanks to the cafeteria incident on her first day, she decided to try and talk to the raven-haired girl and gain a new friend.

Instead of brushing Blake off as a weirdo who enjoyed the company of books instead of people, she actually was curious as to what the girl liked to read and is the reason why she talked to the girl in the first place. Even though Blake seemed rather reluctant to talk at first, Ruby kept trying to get the girl to open up and even used her knowledge on several books she had read at home to get her attention. It worked quite well as the pair started talking at length about many of their favorite stories and Ruby quickly realized that Blake was probably going to be one of her first friends at the school.

The black-haired girl looked up from the book she was reading for a moment before returning. "Hello Ruby. I'm surprised to see you here so early."

Ruby let out a small chuckle. "Yeah, same here. I was just excited to get here today that I forgot what time it was."

Blake looked up from her book with a raised eyebrow. "You? Excited for school?" she said with disbelief. "You are Ruby Rose, correct?"

Ruby rolled her eyes at Blake's comment and smiled. "Yes, yes I am Ruby Rose. Am I not allowed to be excited to go to school for once?"

"You are but seeing as you hate it so much I believed you were incapable of it."

"Ha-ha, very funny." Ruby said mockingly. She then started looking around the cafeteria to see more students arriving yet none of them being the person she seeks. Her hands started to fidget before she started tapping them against the table in the beat of a song in her head.

She wasn't doing so just because of the limitless amount of energy that she seemed to always have, partly because of her diet mostly consisting of sweets such as cakes and candy but most of all cookies.

' _Hmm…. cookies.'_ Ruby thought with a smile and maybe a bit of drool that she quickly wiped away before anyone could see and her stomach growled lightly.

With all her excitement, she had forgotten to get any breakfast and school food wasn't exactly filling, or good for that matter. This caused her to get even more fidgety and her tapping was starting to annoy her table companion.

"Ruby." Blake stated with a glare at the redhead. This got her attention as she looked at her friend, eyes wide in curiosity as what she might want. "What's wrong?"

Ruby tilted her head slightly to the side in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Usually you're more talkative and you seem to be looking for someone." Blake stated as she put her book down.

Ruby let out a nervous laugh and combed a hand through her crimson ponytail and moving it over her shoulder. "Yeah sorry about that. I am just feeling a bit nervous and excited." It was true but not the whole truth. She was a lot more nervous than she let on as she had no idea what Weiss react. She didn't even know how to ask the snowy-haired girl and casually saying, "Hey let's go to my house and hangout even though you hardly know me and I could be a serial killer for all you know," didn't seem like a promising idea.

Weiss could simply just say no and walk away which wasn't the wanted outcome but better than her just laughing in her face and walking away which was way worse. The preferred result would be her saying yes and the two of them making plans but deep-down Ruby knew that it wouldn't be that easy. She was probably going to have to pull out the big guns to be able to convince her.

"Why is that?" Blake asked.

Ruby looked away, her cheeks turning a bit pink as she refused to meet her friends gaze. Her fingers started to play with the tip of her ponytail as she spoke. "Well, you see, my parents are away for the next couple of days and I was hoping to be able to invite a friend over to hangout and…stuff" Her eyes shifted back to her friend to see Blake looking at her with a small smirk. "What?"

"Inviting a "friend," Blake made air quotes with her hands as she said the word, "over to hangout. Wow Ruby, only been here a few weeks and already got your hooks in someone. What's his name?"

Blake's statement and question caused Ruby's cheeks to blush even more before waving her hands franticly in front of her. "No! No! Nothing like that. I just wanted to ask Weiss if she wanted to come over and hangout. Maybe watch a movie or play a game or two, or something…."

Ruby caught herself, realizing that she was needlessly rambling. She sat in silence for a few moments as she looked at the expressionless look Blake wore. She was starting to get worried, and a little creeped out, as her friend kept staring at her wordlessly until the bookworm finally said something. "You want to hangout. With Weiss. The Ice Queen." Ruby nodded. "Ruby. I know that we haven't exactly been friends for very long or anything but I like you. You seem like a good person and I would like to offer you some advice. You would do best to stay away from her."

Now Ruby was a bit confused. "Why would I do that?"

She knew that Weiss had a bit of a rough reputation amongst her fellow classmates and even a few of the teachers. Though, from what she could gather with the few moments the pair had together she believed that the girl couldn't be that bad.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Blake started speaking. "Because Ruby, she isn't nice. Never mind all the looks and snarky remarks she makes, she treats anyone that isn't rich or from a powerful family as if they were lesser people and only good enough to serve her."

"She isn't that bad." Ruby said with a small roll of her eyes.

"Ruby." Blake's tone turned to serious. Well, even more serious than before. She placed a hand on Ruby's arm. "A few years ago, there was this new girl that started here, her name was Penny. She was nice, had gained a few friends during her time here and was pretty well liked amongst most people." Blake smiled as if she was recalling a past memory before her expression fell into one of sadness. "Weiss and her friends however didn't care much for her and started to bully her. And not just trip her and make her spill her lunch like they did to you. No, they took it several steps further and made her life hell. They mocked her, turned her friends even teachers against her, and eventually it got so bad that she moved to a different state all together to escape it."

"What?" Ruby said in disbelief. "How could they do that? That's horrible!"

Blake nodded in agreement. "We still talked. Facebook, email, text, but after a few weeks she would say less and less. In the end though, she did…find some peace."

Ruby perked up at this, hoping that this story had a happy ending. "They left her alone? I mean, not much they could do after moving so far away." She asked with a small smile.

Blake let out a soft sigh, removing her hand from Ruby's shoulder. "The internet is a powerful thing Ruby. One day, someone was somehow able to hack into her computer and released a few…private phots of her. This caused people even at her new school to bully her and she just stopped talking to me all together." A dark smile formed on her face causing Ruby's own smile to fall. "Eventually it became too much. It was a few months after she left. Her father found her…. hanging from the ceiling in her room." Blake wiped away a tear and cleared her throat as she tried to regain her composure. "She had so much. Her and I would even hangout at times, reading a few books together or just discuss some of the topics in class. She didn't deserve any of it and they did it all because she was different."

"Different? Different how?"

Blake took a deep breath and looked away from Ruby for a moment before shifting her gaze back. "She was gay."

This took Ruby completely by surprise. She wasn't expecting nor did she think that Weiss could do something like that. Sure, she was a bit of a cold-hearted bitch on occasion but Ruby knew that deep down she was actually rather kind and considerate. This new batch of information however made Ruby reconsider if Weiss was actually capable of such things.

' _Is Weiss a good person? Would she even be willing to be my friend? Hell, even if she was, what would she do if she found out I was gay? If she could bully someone that bad, why would she be against treating me as such back on my first day?'_ These questions plagued Ruby's mind as she looked down at the table, her face looking as someone deep in thought. _'No, no. She isn't like that. She tried to get them to leave me alone and even after what I did she still was willing to talk to me and even forgave me. I have to hope that she isn't what Blake says she is.'_

"I'm sorry Blake. I appreciate the concern and everything but," Ruby looked up at her friend. "I don't believe that she would do that Blake. I refuse to. She has actually been kinda, sorta, nice to me, even after what happened on my first day."

"What do you mean?" Blake asked in confusion.

"Well, after my rather, "interesting introduction", I tried talking to her after school one day and she actually forgave me for it. She wasn't even a part of the whole thing and actually tried to stop it from happening." Ruby said with a smile and her arms spread out, causing Blake to let go of her arm.

Blake looked at her for a moment before shaking her head. "I'm sorry Ruby but I don't believe that someone like Weiss can be as nice as you say. Even if she wasn't a part of what happened to you, there are other things she has done to prove my point."

Ruby shrugged her shoulders and gave Blake a small smile. "Maybe, but I have to try. With friends like Cinder and Neptune, maybe she is forced to act like that, maybe I can get her to open up, you know? Maybe be a bit like herself instead of what they want her to be."

Blake let out a sigh and got up from her seat. She grabbed her belongings and walked next to Ruby, placing a hand on her shoulder and looking down at her. "I just want you to be careful Ruby. Not everyone is as nice and good hearted as you." And with that, the raven-haired woman left the cafeteria towards class.

Ruby let out a sigh. She really didn't know what to make of what Blake told her. It was sad, horrifying really that people could do such things and push someone so far as to take their own life. In a way, she was standing in Penny's shoes. Oddly enough though, besides her first day she hasn't really been picked on or bullied really. It could be because of how she responded and threated to kick Cinder's ass but deep down she felt that Weiss's might've had a small hand in it. That only furthered her goal to prove that Weiss's wasn't a bad person.

' _Speak of the Devil.'_ Ruby thought as a familiar head of white hair came walking through the doors and into the cafeteria. A smile grew on her face as her silver eyes met with the shorter girl's icy blue. Ruby wasn't sure if she saw it or not but she could've sworn that a small smile formed on Weiss's face as well when their eyes met but it quickly disappeared. She was halfway out of her seat when her smile turned into a frown as Neptune walked in and took the place by Weiss's side, throwing an arm around her shoulder.

Ruby had to fit the urge to either gag or punch the blue-haired bastard in the face as he held onto Weiss as if he owned her. Cinder and the rest of the group walked into the cafeteria next. The amber eyed girl hugged Neptune while Weiss stood to the side. Ruby noticed that the hug seemed to talk a little too long. She also could faintly make out Cinder whispering something into Neptune's ear a little too close for people that were "just friends." Either Weiss didn't notice the action or ignored it but Ruby went with the later as she saw Weiss simply look away from the pair.

Ruby clenched her fist in anger as she sat. _'How the hell could Neptune treat Weiss like that and openly flirt with her so called, "best friend" right there in front of her. If Yang was here she would kick both his and Cinder's ass right here and say fuck it to the consequences.'_

She was about to do such a thing when the bell rang, signaling that they only had a few minutes to get to class. She stayed in her seat and silently watched as Weiss was pulled along by Neptune and the others down a hallway towards class.

Ruby sighed and got up from her seat, throwing her bookbag over her shoulder as she did and started walking towards her first class of the day. _'Maybe I can ask Weiss in science class later.'_ She thought as she walked down the opposite hallway, away from Weiss and the others.

As she walked away, she failed to notice Weiss look over her shoulder, silently ignoring Cinder as she talked to her. She watched Ruby for a moment, her expression unreadable, before returning her attention to Cinder, nodding along with whatever she was saying.

 **Well there you go. Hope you all enjoyed it and like I said, I will try to put out another chapter for this story and A Little WhiteRose asap. As for my other stories, I am still debating on what to do with them but hopefully I will come to a decision soon.**

 **Have a good day and PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 7-Friends?

Weiss took a deep sigh and placed her elbow on the table with her head rested in her palm as she tried to pay attention to her teacher's lesson. If her father or mother caught her just mindlessly looking off into space like she was, they would surely punish her. That should've been enough to get her to pay more attention but she couldn't.

She tried her best, she really did but her mind kept drifting off to various things such as Neptune wanting to take her out to another date later this evening to Cinder constantly bugging her to go shopping to get a new dress for her party in a few weeks. What mostly took up her mind was the occasional daydream of her finally being free from all this.

Her plan to run away at the end of the school year and attend college far away from the controlling reaches of her parents had so far brought no results but it was still rather early. She was able to fill out and send off several different applications to various colleges across the country. To keep her parents from possibly finding out, she sent them to ones that had no connection to the Schnee family which resulted in many of them being small local colleges. Honestly, she had no problem with not attending some major college as long as the facility would take her and had a reasonable course for her to take. Though, that was another problem.

What was she going to take? What did she want to do with her life? These questions bothered her the most as she was so used to her parents deciding everything about her life that she realized something. She didn't really know that much about herself.

Sure, she loved fencing and singing but those weren't exactly majors she could take in college. The obvious one would be business as her father did have be tutored from many teachers on the subject but it was not something that she wanted to do with her life.

Her train of thought was interrupted by the sound of the bell going off, signaling the end of class. With a small frustrated groan, Weiss grabbed her books and other belongings before exiting the room. Quickly throwing her things into the locker to avoid another conversation with Cinder who would without a doubt once again bother her with pointless gossip, she grabbed her science book and headed off to class. When she arrived, she took her usual seat at the back table and waited patiently for her science partner.

She hoped that Ruby wouldn't be too upset about this morning. Usually her and Ruby would take a few minutes before school to talk. It was nice and refreshing change of pace from the usual conversations she would be forced to have with Cinder and the others. Those conversations tended to be about the latest fashion, gossip, to celebrity news, or other boring things that Weiss usually tended to pay no mind to. She never had any interest in those things but had to pretend that she did to play up to her role as Ice Queen and Heiress. With each conversation, she believed that she could feel her brain cells offing themselves one by one.

With Ruby however, things were different. She didn't want to talk about fashion or gossip. Instead she loved to talk about dozens of different things like her favorite foods or movies, her car, to even a few stories about her and her sister Yang.

One story was about when the pair went out on a camping trip by themselves when they were very little but got lost and homesick even though they were only a few dozen feet from home. Another story that Ruby told her was when she was in middle school and a boy started picking on her to which Yang ended up stringing him up by his pants on the flagpole outside the school. Weiss had never laughed so hard in her life at the story.

From what Weiss could gather from their short conversations Ruby idolized the older girl. That made her a little jealous of the redhead as her own older sister was distant and in most regards barely a sister to her at all. Besides Yang, Ruby didn't talk much about her family, only pointing out that her father was a detective for the police department and that her mother worked at a company in the city as an accountant. Weiss was impressed at her parents work ethics and was thankful when Ruby never asked her what her own parents did. Given her name she guessed that it was obvious and the redhead had no need to ask but she was thankful nonetheless.

Weiss watched as students started filling the classroom one by one but Ruby had yet to arrive. With a quick glance at the clock she saw that there was only just a minute left before class would begin and she was starting to worry that Ruby wouldn't show.

' _Was she really that upset about this morning because I ignored her? Did I hurt her? Does she not want to be friends with me anymore? Maybe she got hurt?! What if she had an accident in another class or Cinder tried to prank her again and it ended horribly?! What if she just left?!'_ Weiss's mind started to come up dozens of different scenarios that caused her to worry. Her fingers started to tap madly on her leg as she watched the door, waiting for Ruby to show up. She was about to take out her phone and text the redhead to see if everything was okay when the door burst open as the girl in question ran panting with the bell ringing barely a second later.

She was almost breathless as she stood bent over with both hands on her knees. "Whew. Made it." Ruby panted with a fist being lightly thrown in the air in cheer before taking a deep breath and standing up straight.

"Miss Rose. Please go to your seat and do try to get here earlier if you will." Dr. Oobleck said with his usual fast talk that people could barely understand.

Ruby nodded with a grin and small wave before she started making her way to her table with Weiss. "Will do doc." she said with the teacher letting out a small sigh before getting started on the days lesson as Ruby took her seat and got out her supplies.

Weiss was curious as to why Ruby was late as well as if she was upset about earlier but didn't want to get in trouble for talking in class. After a few minutes, of her trying to pay attention her worries got the best of her and she ripped a piece of paper out of her notebook and wrote on it.

' _What took you so long to get here?'_ She then folded it up and slid it across the table to Ruby without taking her eyes off the front of the class. Passing notes in class was something she would never do and would normally scold someone for doing it but getting caught wasn't important at the moment.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Ruby open it and then write something on the paper before for a few minutes passing it back. Weiss opened it up and read the contents. _'Sorry. Mr. Port wouldn't let us leave until after he finished another one of his stories. How fighting off a bear with a frying pan and then turning it into a coat has to do anything with biology is beyond me.'_

This made Weiss let out a small chuckle as the sentence was accompanied by a crude drawing of the Mr. Port holding a frying pan with the words "Blah Blah Blah" written in a bubble that seemed to be originating from a place people really shouldn't be able to talk from. When she glanced at Ruby, the girl was smiling as if she accomplished some amazing feat and her silver eyes twinkled that for some reason or another made Weiss's heart flutter a little.

Ignoring the fact that her face felt like it was heating up she folded up the note and stuck it into her bag before ripping off another piece. ' _He does tend to do that pretty often.'_ She wrote and pushed to Ruby's side of the table.

Seconds later the note was passed back. _'Yeah. "Often." Lol'_ Weiss turned her gaze to Ruby who smiled and made air quotes with her fingers that made Weiss grin like an idiot and shake her head.

This is one of the many reasons why she liked talking to Ruby. No matter what it was the girl could somehow get her to smile or laugh more so than she has in her entire life. Ruby was definitely like no other person she had ever met and it made her special in Weiss's eyes. Every moment she spent with the crazy redhead was probably her favorite part of the day and she often found herself looking forward to those moments whenever they may be.

Before she could write anything back on the note, another had landed in front of her. A little confused, she looked to Ruby as she opened it who simply gave her a little smile. _'What are your plans later after school?'_ the note read.

' _Nothing right now except that Neptune is wanting to go on another date and Cinder wants me to go shopping with her.'_ She wrote and passed it to Ruby.

' _Oh.'_ Ruby's reply simply stated. Weiss looked at it, expecting a bit more of a response from her friend. _'Why do you ask?'_ she scribbled on the note before passing it to her partner before returning her attention to class.

For what felt like ages she had not received an answer to her question and simply believed that maybe Ruby was just curious but her worries were once again catching up with her. When a piece of paper was finally slid back to her she quickly grabbed it and read its contents to which her eyes widened in surprise. _'Well, you see, I was kinda wondering if you wanted to hangout later at my house? Just you and me. We can play games or just study if you want.'_

Now this was a surprise. Ruby was asking to hangout and at her place no less. Nobody asked her to visit their home. Not even Cinder and the only time Weiss had ever actually gone there was for some party filled with dozens of people. Ruby however was just asking her and only her to come over, nobody else. Just the idea of being with Ruby after school was filling her with excitement but made her extremely nervous as well.

' _Why?'_ she simply wrote back.

Ruby's face was now the one with confusion written all over it before she wrote something and passed it back. _'Because you're cool and I like being able to talk to you about stuff and just wanted to see if we could be friends?'_

' _I thought we were friends?'_ When Weiss wrote this, and gave it to Ruby, the redhead's face lit up in a smile. Ruby then took the paper and started scribbling on it.

' _So, friend, do you want to hangout? :D'_

Weiss rolled her eyes as she read the note and a small smile spread on her face. Ruby tended to use these things called "emotes" or whatever they were called to help convey her emotions. While she was originally a little confused when the redhead would put them in a text whenever they messaged each other, she was thankfully able to spend a good amount of time researching them online to get a better understanding. It was a good thing too as Ruby liked to use them quite often and sometimes even use them instead of words when texting, making complete sentences out of them. It annoyed Weiss at first but eventually she brushed it off as one of Ruby's interesting quirks and had grown to like them. They conveyed emotion and Weiss knew how little her life was filled with them besides a few, especially now.

' _I don't think I can. My parents more than likely won't let me.'_ Weiss wrote with frown.

' _Who cares what your parents say? Do_ _you_ _want to?'_

Weiss was surprised by Ruby's written words. In one way or another she was basically telling Weiss's parents off and wanting the girl to make her own decisions. If her mother and father found out that she was hanging out with a person like Ruby they would most likely either take her out of school or get Ruby kicked out somehow. This scared her but just the thought of going against her parent's wishes made her feel free and filled her with excitement. After all, if her plan was to work she probably wasn't going to see Ruby again and she wanted to spend more time with her if she can.

Taking a deep breath, Weiss made her decision. _'Yes. I do.'_ She wrote. ' _But what do I tell my parents? They expect me home after school and I doubt they would just let me hangout at a friend's home.'_

' _Well who is a friend that you trust the most?'_

' _Pyrrha.'_

' _She is pretty cool. Not as cool as you though. ;)'_ Weiss felt her face burn up as she read this and the winky face did not help but continued to read. _'You could tell your folks that you needed to spend the day at Pyrrha's to work on a project or something. You can talk to her and get her to back you up on it just in case.'_

Now that was an idea and Weiss was sure that Pyrrha would agree to help her out given how she always was willing to do whatever she could to help her friends. _'That could work.'_ Weiss wrote. _'But how am I to get to your house? My limo driver would most likely tell my parents where I go and I can't exactly get a ride from you else people would see me.'_

When Ruby read the note, she chuckled a little before writing. _'Wow princess. Don't want people seeing us together? Talk about hurtful. JKJK'_

Weiss felt a pang of guilt as Ruby's words weren't exactly a lie even though she was kidding. _'I'm sorry. I swear that it isn't because I don't to be see with you, it is because if I don't exactly trust people here and eventually word will get to my parents.'_

' _Your parents are THAT controlling that you can't even be seen hanging out with someone like me?'_

Weiss let out a sad sigh. _'Yes.'_ She wrote and simply left it at that.

She glanced to see Ruby read it and nod as if understanding. _'You could have Pyrrha give you a ride over. It would make sense given that you do say you are going to her house.'_

Now Weiss was starting to feel like an idiot at the obvious solution. _'That would work. I can talk to her after class.'_

' _Great! :D'_

Weiss rolled her eyes at her friends note. _'You are one cookie girl Ruby Rose. Lol'_ She wrote before passing the note back. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched Ruby read it with a wide grin on her face before writing something down and passing it back.

When Weiss read what she wrote, she couldn't help but let out a small laugh with Ruby joining her. _'Did someone say cookie?! :D :D'_

The sound of someone clearing their throat shook them both out of their current states and they looked to the front of the room to see Dr. Oobleck looking at them, as well as everyone else in class. "Miss Schnee, Miss Rose. I am glad that you two are having such an enjoyable time in class but if you could please pay more attention to the lesson than each other I would appreciate it."

"Yes sir." Both girls said with their heads down but a blush on both of their faces.

The teacher let out a small hum as he looked at the pair. "Well, since you two chose to talk in class instead of listening and you are getting along so well, maybe a joint project between you two would make up for it. Sound good?"

The girl's nodded and Oobleck turned around and went back to the lesson. _'Great. I hope father doesn't hear about this.'_ Weiss thought with a sigh and rubbed her temples with her fingers. A note suddenly appeared in front of her and she turned to Ruby with a small glare before opening it.

' _We're going to be working on that project the whole time you are over, aren't we? :('_

Weiss turned to Ruby who was waiting for a response and gave her a nodded. The redhead let out a small cry and lightly slammed her head on the table. Weiss rolled her eyes and gave the girl a few light pats on the back.

' _Why am I friends again with this dolt again?'_ Weiss thought with shake of her head but smile on her face.

… **..**

Class was now over which also meant the end of the school day for everyone. Weiss and Ruby made their way out and the redhead followed Weiss to her locker. "I will go talk to Pyrrha and text you to let you know if I can make it. You might as well just head home." The snowy-haired girl said as she started throwing things inside.

Ruby nodded. "Alright. Thankfully that will give me time to clean up." She murmured.

Weiss rolled her eyes and sighed. "Then that is a win for the both of us. I'd hate to walk in and not know the difference between your place and a pig pen."

Ruby just laughed as if she made a joke. "It's not that bad. My room though…" The redhead's eyes widened in realization. "Shit. WellIhopetoseeyoulaterWeissgottagobye!." She quickly ranted off as she waved goodbye.

Weiss just shook her head and went back to grabbing things she needed for studying later. She barely had a second to herself before one of her least favorite people showed up and opened the locker next to her.

"Hey Weiss. What was with the werido being here?" Cinder said.

Weiss had to bit back the urge to just tell Cinder off. "She is my science partner and was just discussing today's lesson." She responded with no emotion.

"Ah." Cinder finished what she was doing and shut her locker before looking at Weiss who was still doing her best to ignore the brunette. "You know that I might be able to persuade Dr. Oobleck to let you switch partners."

"No. It's fine. She is actually smarter than she looks."

"Shouldn't be that hard." Cinder commented. "By the way, you on for tonight or are you going on another date with your boy-toy." The girl smiled.

It was the way that she smiled that Weiss could tell she was only given those two choices and that she had to pick one or the other. Any other day she probably would've just picked but thankfully her talk with Ruby gave her some much-needed courage. "Neither actually." She said and the look of surprise on Cinder's face gave almost made her laugh and made her even more daring. "You will have to find someone else to drag along and Neptune will need to wait some other night to try and grope me as I have to go to Pyrrha's to work on our assignment in Psychology." Weiss finished with a small smirk.

"That's funny. She didn't say anything to me about it." Cinder obviously didn't believe her but thankfully Weiss was a quick thinker.

"That's because it was just assigned today and we only just made plans last class when I texted her." Weiss lied but hoped it was enough to get Cinder off her back.

Cinder glared at her for a small moment before shrugging. "That's fine. Maybe I will take Neptune along shopping. After all, it would be best if your best friend and boyfriend get along, right?" She then proceeded to walk away before Weiss could even speak, obviously not expecting to be turned down or spoke back to.

With a frustrated sigh, Weiss shut her locker and went looking for Pyrrha. She didn't have to look far as she found the redhead talking, rather closely she might add, to a blonde-haired boy that she recognized as the one who kept asking her out last year. He even brought a guitar once which ended up being a few hundred toothpicks afterwards.

She approached the pair and cleared her throat to announce her presence, startling them both. "Hey Weiss." Pyrrha was quick to collect herself but Weiss could still make out the blush on her face. Clearly, she interrupted something between them.

"Hey Weiss." Jaune said but received only a glare in return. "Yep. Okay then I see that this is a personal matter. I will just…be going now. Bye ladies." He winked, receiving an even intense glare from Weiss but a giggle and wave from Pyrrha.

"How can you stand that boy?" she questioned once he left.

"Oh, come on now Weiss. He isn't that bad, just a little," Pyrrha thought for a bit, obviously trying to find the right word, "naïve."

Weiss sighed. "Well at least we agree on that. Anyways, I wanted to ask you for a favor."

"Of course. What can I help you with?"

"Well, you know Ruby? Ruby Rose? That girl who seems to like red and black a little too much." Weiss asked.

Pyrrha raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Says the girl that only seems to ever wear blue and white."

Weiss gave her a small glare. "Touché. Anyways, you know her?"

"You mean the girl that I saw you hanging out with the past few weeks after school in the library?" Pyrrha smirked. Weiss's eyes opened in shock and before she could question how the redhead knew, Pyrrha raised a hand and spoke. "Relax Weiss. I only found out because I had to return a book after I had forgotten too and only noticed you two because I heard you guy's laughing. When I went to see what the noise was I saw you watching something Ruby was showing you on her phone."

Weiss thought back and remembered that it was one of the first days that her and Ruby started to hangout after school in the library. She tried to study but Ruby was adamant on showing her some videos about some dogs doing stunts and while she thought it was childish at first, she soon found herself laughing at some cute puppy dancing with its own in a tutu.

She then lowered her head in shame as she realized that she had been keeping her friendship with Ruby a secret from her only other friend in fear that she would tell someone. "Are you mad at me?" Weiss asked in shame while rubbing the side of her arm and her gaze was on the floor.

A hand suddenly was placed on her shoulder and she looked up to see a smile on Pyrrha's face. "Weiss, I am not mad or upset. Yes, I was a little hurt that you didn't tell me but I can understand why you would want to keep it a secret. I am happy for you Weiss." The snowy-haired girl looked at her friend in surprise. "You were able to find a new friend and one that can get you to laugh much better than I could." Pyrrha chuckled and Weiss smiled. "You need someone like her in your life. Someone that can make you forget the troubles of the world, even for just a moment and get you to act like a kid for once. So, Weiss, no I am not mad. Not even a little."

Weiss felt close to tears at Pyrrha's words. While the pair didn't exactly act like it, she was sure that the redhead was her best friend and the fact that she had forgiven her so easily just proved it more. "Thank you Pyrrha. It means a lot that you forgive me."

Pyrrha let out a small laugh and shook her head. "Nothing to forgive Weiss. You can trust me but I must say, you and her as friends is a little surprising"

Weiss chuckled. "Your telling me but that is beside the point. Today she asked me to hang out with her at her place but I know my parents won't let me or be very happy with me being around someone like her. We had the idea that I could lie to them and say that I would be going to your house to work on an assignment to which I would then need a ride from you to Ruby's place as me getting one from her or my limo wont exactly work."

Pyrrha let out a small hum. "I see. Well, when are you supposed to go over?"

"Today." Weiss simply stated, her eyes filled with hope that her friend would go along with her and Ruby's plan.

Pyrrha smiled and her green eyes twinkled. "Well then, we better get going."

"Wait, really? Just like that you are willing to lie for me." Weiss asked, a little surprised at how quickly Pyrrha agreed to it.

Pyrrha laughed. "Well of course Weiss. Anything for a friend. Besides, I would just hate myself if I ended up ruining you and Ruby's friendship."

Weiss smiled. "Thank you again Pyrrha. I don't know what I would do without you."

"It is no problem at all." The redhead said with a laugh and small wave of her hand.

"I will meet you out at your car later. I just need to call my parents and let them know."

"You sure that you don't want me to wait here with you while you talk to them?" Pyrrha questioned, obviously a little worried at how Weiss's parents would take the sudden change in plans.

Weiss nodded. "I should be fine. They understand that school work can be assigned at any moment and how important it is. Though how they would accept me turning down Neptune for tonight is something else." She whispered the last part under her breath but Pyrrha heard her nonetheless.

Pyrrha gave her a small smile and placed a hand on Weiss's arm. "I will wait outside then but don't let anything they say get to you. Okay?" Weiss nodded and with that Pyrrha left, heading outside to her car.

With a deep sigh, Weiss took out her phone and headed into the girl's bathroom. After a quick second of checking to see if she was alone, she pulled up her contacts and waited nervously as the phone on the other line rang before being answered.

"Weiss." Her father said. "What is the meaning of this call? You should be on your way home right now. Mr. Vasilias parents are expected to arrive later tomorrow and your mother wants to make you have your outfit ready. You and I also need to go over the proper way you are to greet your future mother and father-in-law."

Now Weiss was greatly not looking forward to going home. Either today or tomorrow. "I'm sorry father. One of my teachers assigned a large project for us today and I was planning on going on going to Pyrrha's home to work on it with her. The project is due next week and counts as ten percent of our grade."

Weiss could hear her father sigh in frustration and anger on the other end. "And I am guessing that you would need to spend the rest of the day working on this…project of yours?"

"Yes father. I know it puts a hamper in your plans for me but this project really needs to get done. I can go over the outfit and everything tomorrow. I promise."

"This is very upsetting Weiss. I expect to see a perfect score on this project of yours and a call later this evening when you are on your way home. Your mother might be willing to still help you if you get back early enough."

"Yes father. I wi…" she wasn't even able to finish her sentence as her father had already ended the call. With a sigh, she put her phone back in her pocket and turned around to only jump in shock at seeing she was no longer alone.

Standing against the wall and dressed in a purple blouse and long-sleeve white jacket with a black skirt was her English teacher Miss Goodwitch. "I am sorry for startling you my dear."

"No problem Miss Goodwitch I just didn't hear you come in is all."

The teacher let out a small hum and pushed herself off the wall before slowly walking towards Weiss, only stopping a few feet away. "I know it was rude of me to listen in but your father does have a bit of a commanding voice. A little too loud for a phone conversation at least."

"I-It's fine." Weiss said. "I, I best be going." She walked past her teacher and was almost to the door before she was stopped when her teacher spoke up.

"If you wish Miss Schnee, I could call your father and tell him that the assignment you were given was from me and that it was give late only because I had forgotten to assign it earlier. It should make it easier for you when he questions you about it later."

Weiss turned around and looked at her teacher, a little shock at how she was willing to help. "T-thank you Miss Goodwitch."

"Of course, Miss Schnee." The older woman said before walking past Weiss and leaving the snowy haired girl alone in the bathroom. Weiss stood there for a moment, a little confused by how helpful her teacher was willing to be before realizing that Pyrrha was still waiting for her.

Heading out of the bathroom she walked outside and found Pyrrha leaning against the driver side of her car. When Weiss walked up to her, Pyrrha got up and started getting inside.

"So, how did it go?" the redhead asked as the pair got in the car.

"Better than expected honestly but tomorrow is going to be one hell of a day." Weiss said as Pyrrha started leaving the parking lot and heading out onto the street. She remembered her teachers words but decided that it would be best to keep that conversation to herself, at least until she understood what Miss Goodwitch meant.

"Well hopefully today will be better. What are you and Ruby planning to do today anyways?"

Weiss sighed as she sat in the passenger seat with her arms crossed. "We are going to have to work on a project that Oobleck gave us for not paying attention in class."

"And what exactly were you to doing in class that made you of all people not pay attention?" Pyrrha questioned with a smirk at Weiss.

The redhead's words made Weiss blush. "Just passing notes and talking."

Pyrrha fake gasped. "Weiss Schnee passing notes in class. What has this Ruby Rose done to you to make you do something so…rebellious?" Pyrrha whispered the last word as if it was forbidden to saw and covered her mouth.

Weiss smiled and playfully slapped Pyrrha on the arm. "Shut up. We were just talking."

"Whatever you say Weiss. Whatever you say." Pyrrha smiled and the pair continued their drive in silence. After Weiss sent Ruby a text asking for directions to her house, they soon arrived at the nice two-story home with Weiss being surprised that the crimson girl lived in a very nice neighborhood like this.

"Good luck Weiss and don't do anything I wouldn't do." Pyrrha teased earing another slap on the arm.

"Thank you Pyrrha. It means a lot." Weiss said as she opened the door to get out.

"Anytime Weiss. Say hi to Ruby for me." Weiss nodded and shut the door.

She watched as Pyrrha drove away before turning around. She took a look at the house in front of her. Weiss started walking to the front door as her body started to slightly shake at her nerves and excitement, this being the first time being invited to someone's home to simply hangout. With another sigh, she raised a hand and knocked twice on the door.

The door opened and what she saw next would take her completely by surprise.

 **Wonder what she saw? Well, be sure to check out the next chapter to find out! Oh and I shall finally reveal Yang in the next chapter!**

 **Hope you all enjoyed it and please REVIEW! I need reviews to feed my writing. The more the reviews the faster I get a chapter out.**


End file.
